Forged King
by PaisleyRose
Summary: When the King and his bride and the champions are invited to Tarsi for a celebration they get some unexpected company...Quinn... On hiatus until I can write myself out of the corner they've backed me into... hang on folks, I'm trying.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forged King**

**By**

**PaisleyRose**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own it, never did, never will… but if I did I would not**

**Waste it like a certain Mr. Brian Henson does…. You HEAR ME?**

**That's right Brian, I'm talking to you!!!!!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Author's note:**

**This is a challenge to you readers.**

**I'm going to uses a line from a movie as my chapter title.**

**See if you know what movie and what it has to do with the chapter…**

**Happy reading all.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Prologue:**

"_**What do you want Quinn?" She balled her fists at her side.**_

_**Quinn acted as if giving it hard thought. "What do I want…ah…I have it…I want a kiss."**_

"_**A kiss?" Sarah asked incredulously.**_

"_**A kiss." Quinn placed his hands behind his back and clasped them tightly to stave off the pain now racking him.**_

"_**Just a kiss?" He nodded and she shrugged. "Fine."**_

_**Quinn looked at her, "A kiss, freely given in front of the entire court."**_

"_**Great, invite the entire Seelie Court if you like." She was getting agitated. "Now go, find Jareth."**_

The dream ended, as it always did, with Sarah sitting up bathed in sweat and fear. She pulled her blanket closer. Telling her self…it is just a dream…it is just a dream…She also told herself Quinn was gone. She looked over at Jareth sleeping peacefully beside her; her dream had not disturbed his sleep. Usually he was so light a sleeper, she thought to herself, yet each time she had a dream of Quinn, Jareth slept though it. Although Quinn was gone… he was never forgotten. Sarah lay back down, listened to the soft sounds of sleep her husband made. She looked at him bathed in moonlight, and saw so much of the one who'd given all to preserve the peace and the Realm. 'Oh Quinn, sometimes I wish you were here.' Her troubled thoughts whispered in her mind. Sarah returned to troubled sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 1.** _**Tannis, anyone?**_

It had been nearly a year since the remarkable marriage of the Goblin King to his Queen. The Kingdom had long accepted Sarah, as the Mystic and Champion of the Labyrinth. The Royal court had taken on a new look with the addition of the Queen. The palace of the King had taken on a new look as well, his marriage affected all life in the Kingdom. To any who looked at things on the surface, the Kingdom, and its King seemed to be at peace. But the surface often does not tell the truth.

Somewhere in the depths of the Goblin King a new battle was brewing. Lying dormant but ever present was Quinn, the one who'd sacrificed all for the love of the mortal his other half had bonded to. Yet Sarah was not truly mortal, and it had not really been a sacrifice in the mind of the Lord of Tarsi. He had given his body to what was left of his brother and other half, Jareth. His compensation was that he was part of the union with Sarah, or so he'd told himself. At first the thoughts of the two made one were joined, as were most of their collective memories. Still there were parts that Jareth could not quiet touch, things about Quinn that were dark secrets things that remained a mystery. However, content with a new Bride at his side, the King let it go. Yet slowly a change had begun, and the personality of Quinn began to awaken.

Giles entered the private sanctuary of the King quietly. "I've the morning post, Jareth." He said shuffling though the scrolls. "Petitions, and requests… ah, a message from our friend, the Governor of Tarsi," Giles handed the innocent looking scroll to his King.

Jareth broke the seal with a sigh, and unrolled the parchment. He read the first lines of greeting without much interest. Moving further down the parchment something caught his eyes, and caused his heart to race. "The Millennium Celebration of Tarsi is coming up… and we've been invited and requested to make a Royal appearance at the festivities." He handed the page to his Archer.

Giles read the page over, a soft smile on his lips. "It would be good to see our friends again. Shall we accept?"

"Accept what?" A male voice asked as the King's Paladin entered the room.

"An invitation to Tarsi," Giles handed Ryan the parchment.

Ryan read and nodded, "Looks like a good time."

"It will be." Jareth said fondly, as half his memory went to the beautiful isle. "Tarsi is a wonderful place, with wonderful experiences to be had."

Anne the King's Scribe tapped at the door frame, "This a boy's only meeting?" She teased. The King waved her in and she looked at the parchment in Ryan's hand. "So what's up?"

Ryan handed his wife the parchment and smiled ridiculously, "Road trip and party!"

Reading over the parchment, the Scribe's face became somber. "I don't think attending is a good idea." All three men turned their eyes on her and their mouths dropped. "Did any of you consider that much as we like and support the Governor, there may well be some supporters of dear sister Elise still ensconced there?" She didn't bother to mention the fact that it was the stomping grounds of the King's other half… Quinn. Anne had never quite gotten settled with the idea that Quinn had paraded about as Jareth for months without her even noticing.

Jareth frowned, "I hate when you're right." He muttered tossing the quill he was holding aside. "Incarcerated or not, Elise is still a danger as is good old Robin."

Giles cleared his throat, "Right or not, we may not have an alternative." He had been looking at the seal; he turned the parchment over when he'd taken it from Anne's hand. He showed the hidden mark to Jareth. "Klaws would not use this mark unless it was an urgent matter."

Anne glared at the pair of them, Giles and Jareth with their heads together. "What mark?" she took the parchment, "I don't see a mark…" she flung the page back at the men. "I'm the King's scribe, if there was some kind of mark I'd know about it!"

Jareth gulped. "Anne, I didn't tell you about the mark." He pointed to the two men. "It's a security thing…."

"And who around here is more secure than me?" She demanded.

Ryan took a seat on the edge of the desk, "Down Red." He sighed.

Anne came around the back of the desk, stood beside the King. "Show me this mark, and explain it to me. Slowly, and don't leave anything out."

Jareth nodded, he pointed to the mark by the sealing wax so minute that unless you knew what you were looking for you'd miss it. "This was Giles idea, some thing from the club I gathered."

Anne looked over at the man who was wearing a wolfish grin. "Yes, something he cooked up with the boys who were men at arms…" She looked back at the mark. "Well, if Klaws needs us, Klaws needs us… so I guess that means we're taking a road trip." She looked at the King who was looking a little too pleased for her, "How soon do we leave?"

"In two weeks," Jareth said softly trying to tone down the gloat. "Anyone have any idea of where the hell my wife is?"

"Locked up in that tower," Ryan said softly. "She's been spending every spare moment she can there, no one knows what she's up to."

Jareth wondered what it was about the tower that made her want to spend so much time behind closed doors. Since the marriage her magic had progressed swiftly, he felt she was doing fine without the tower for practice. "Well, if you'll all forgive me, I'm going to go let her know." He looked at Giles, "You, Ryan and Anne go over our schedule and see to the arrangements if you will."

Giles nodded.

Anne looked at him with a quizzical look, "Has he promoted you to chancellor yet?" She asked once the king had left the room.

"Not officially…" Giles said taking the King's seat. "He is seeing how the shoe fits."

Ryan slapped the man on the shoulder. "Ah, you're a shoe in!" he laughed at his own pun. "Besides, no one else wants the job…no one else reads him as well as you do, not even Sarah."

"Well, thank you." Giles seemed pleased. "Ryan, see to security for the journey and for our stay on Tarsi… Klaws will of course be housing us in the palace." He paused, a worried look passed and he looked up at Anne. "I wonder if that's wise."

Anne, taking notes muttered, "Nothing about this trip is wise…."she looked over at Giles, "I've got a really bad feeling about this whole thing, a gnawing in the pit of my stomach."

"You need lunch," Ryan quipped.

Giles sighed, "Tempting fate or not…we are needed…and the champions of the Labyrinth…"

"I know, I know." She groused. "The Champions of the Labyrinth go to where ever they are needed in the Kingdom…including hell."

"My wife assures me that Tarsi is beautiful… she thinks of it as home." Giles pointed out.

Anne walked to the window, muttering to herself. "All I can think of is…Quinn…."

Ryan and Giles looked at one another; both knowing she'd never quite forgiven the King's other Half.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth found Meep, Sarah's personal pixie sitting on the floor outside the door to the tower. "What are you doing out here?" He asked looking at the miffed little pixie.

Meep motioned to the door with his thumb. "_**She**_ kicked me out."

Amusement filled the King's eyes. "Why on earth did she do that?"

"I made a few suggestions…and she said I was a back seat driver…." Meep frowned.

The King looked at the door with concern. "She's not trying to levitate again, is she?"

"No," Meep quipped, "she's had enough of that trick, and she never will master it. She's working on some stupid potion or other."

"I really must correct that spell book…." Jareth mused.

Meep shook his head, "Don't bother, her not knowing how to do that one thing keeps her humble."

The Goblin King laughed, "Meep you've such a nasty streak… you sure you're not part Goblin?"

Grinning back the little Pixie winked. "I'll never tell…"

Jareth laughed then moved to the door, Sarah could lock the rest of the world out, but never him….or…Jareth paused, disturbed by the thought that had just entered his head. He had been about to think his other half's name. Passing into the lower chamber, he whispered. "Quinn?" when there was no answer he tried to shake off the foreboding that had suddenly taken possession of him. He regained his composure and went up the stairs, at the door of the upper chamber he stopped to listen. He didn't hear cries for help, just frustrated mutterings. He cracked the door open and peered in. Sarah was standing at the work table with the spell book and a cauldron. Spread out before her were dozens of herbs. "Is it safe to enter?" He asked from the door.

Sarah turned, "Enter at your own risk…" she looked back at the table. "I know I had some here… Now where did I put it?"

He came closer, "What are we looking for?"

"Tannis root." She said scowling. "I had some this morning…and I could swear I put it right here."

"Look under the table, it may have rolled off." He suggested.

"I did! I've looked everywhere." She turned to him, "This is not the first time this has happened…lately… I lose things left right and …" She stopped speaking, staring at a spot just beyond the king. "Why would Tanis root levitate?"

Jareth turned and plucked the root from the air. "I don't know," he said, making a mental note to have a word with the pixie about teasing the mystic.

Sarah took the root and placed it in the cauldron, "What brings you to my kitchen?" she asked as she added the rest of the herbs for the potion she was making.

"We received an invitation today… from Tarsi..." He said quietly, watching her reaction.

Sarah stopped adding things to the cauldron. "You mean we received a summons…."

Jareth gathered her into his arms. "As far as the world will be concerned it is an invitation to their Millennium Celebration, but yes…Klaws sent a summons."

"Do we know why?" she asked resting her head on his chest, not looking up.

"No…" He said, wondering what was going though her mind; she had learned to shield certain thoughts and had become so adept he could not read her.

"How soon?" she asked with honest dread in her tone.

"In two weeks." He said. "We'll be making a caravan… but we, you and I and the other champions, shall arrive on Dragons. Sarah, is something wrong?"

"No." She said softly, but clearly disappointed by something.

"Yes there is," He tipped her face up to his, "What?"

"I haven't been feeling well." She shrugged off the worry. "The Healer says I have to stress less…" She smiled. "So who all is going to go?"

"I thought it would be a nice trip to take your parents and the kids on." Jareth said allowing her to change the subject, "Educational for Toby and little Kerry, and fun for Karen."

Sarah giggled, "Oh good, somewhere else she can shop…"

"I know Robert will have a fit, but…" He shrugged and released his wife. "Don't work too hard up here… and I'll see you at lunch." He turned and walked out of the room.

Sarah sat down, staring at her hard work now for naught. "Shit!" she muttered and knocked the cauldron over spilling the contents of the potion. "A lot of good this will do me now." She waved a hand and the ingredients separated and returned to their bottles. Folding her arms on the table she laid her head down. "Why did it have to be in two weeks…why not two months?" she asked aloud. "Then we'd have all kinds of things to celebrate."

She stood up and went to the book shelf and pulled the book she'd been working from. "Damn, the moon won't be in alliance again for six months!" She looked at the door her husband had exited though. "Jareth, how could you have forgotten?" She shoved the book back on the shelf. "Damn." She pouted and whispered, "It's not fair…." She walked over to the window and started to feel weepy. "How could he have forgotten?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth walked down to the courthouse, "Is Judge Williams in?" he asked the gardener who was beating down the flowers he hated.

"In the back taking his lunch," the answer came from the scowling lips.

Jareth nodded, and headed to the back of the courthouse building where there was a patio and a nice place to sit and enjoy the beauty of the Labyrinth. "Robert, could you spare me a moment?"

The man looked up and smiled at the King who happened to be his son in law. "Come join me," He invited the King. "What do you need?"

"I need you to clear your calendar for about a week or perhaps a fortnight would be better…starting two weeks from today." Jareth said looking at what Karen had packed him to eat. "She's got you eating like a bird." Jareth complained.

"She wants a healthy hubby." Robert leaned back with a carrot stick in his hand. "I can clear the decks easy… what's the occasion?"

"Road trip!" Jareth winked. "We're going over to Tarsi, the family and the champions."

"Ah the Millennium Celebration," Robert mused, and laughed; "Another blatant excuse for my wife to go shopping!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Jareth feigned being sympathy.

"Some help you are." Robert mused; he looked at the young King and looked concerned for a moment. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit… off."

"I'm fine, just a bit preoccupied with this command performance we need to put in." Jareth said not wanting to concern his father in law too much. "Let Karen know, you know she'll be packing and re packing the next week." He rose from the chair. "We'll see you all on Sunday for Family Dinner."

"Yes," Sarah's Father picked up his lunch sack and watched the King walk away. Chiding himself for thinking something was off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had left the confines of her tower, and was entering the offices of the scribe, "Anne do we have a schedule of events we'll be attending?" She approached the desk gracefully.

The King's Scribe nodded, and handed a parchment to her friend. "I knew you'd want a copy. Going to coordinate your attire, right?"

"Ever the showmen," Sarah mused as she read over the parchment. "Seems like there's little time to explore the isle…"

"It's pretty well defined, that's to be sure. Seems they expect the Royal Couple to attend nearly every function…and I'm still not sure it's a good idea to attend this thing at all." Anne said bitterly.

Sarah looked at her and blinked, "Why?"

Hesitating, as if saying the name would bring bad luck, Anne frowned. "Quinn." She watched Sarah's face when she said the name aloud at last. She didn't like what she saw there, was it regret?

Sarah sighed, "Quinn is gone." There was sadness and something else in her voice. She felt tears threatening to sting her eyes. "I've about an hour more of work to do in the tower…I'll see you for lunch." She rushed out of the office and ran back to her tower.

"Can I come in now?" Meep asked as he kept pace with his mistress.

"No!" she said sharply. "I need to work this out for myself!" She entered the tower and ran up to the upper level. Opening the door she moved to the table and let her mouth fall open. She had put all the herbs away, she had cleaned out the cauldron…yet here it sat bubbling away happily. "How in the world…" She looked at all the bottles, they were exactly the ones she'd used only a short time ago.

Sarah looked at the potion bubbling, sniffed and knew that it was right. There was even a potion bottle on the table. She looked about the tower and wondered if her mind had caused the tower to do the work for her. She stirred the potion, it was ready. Getting the ladle she began to fill the potion bottle, and a few spares. "Don't know what good this is going to do me… I can't take it to Tarsi…can I?" She tapped her chin, "It is after all…part of the Kingdom so technically I could." Sarah raised one of the potion bottles, "But what good will these potions do me? Jareth's forgotten all about…." She felt weepy yet again, and placed the bottle back on the work table.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth looked at the coach that would carry Robert, Karen and the children over to the isle. He had always been fond of pomp and ceremony, and the royal carriage reflected his tastes. He had ordered new head dresses for the winged horses that would pull the carriage, and was pleased with how they had turned out. The grooms were happy to make the King happy. He turned to Giles and smiled broadly. "We will look magnificent as we enter Tarsi's capital; five dragon riders and a royal carriage."

Giles nodded in agreement, "The new dragon riding habits arrived and look wonderful."

"It's all in the way things are presented, Giles." Jareth quipped as he looked at the inside of the carriage. "Do you think Robert and the family will be comfortable?"

"If we were doing things the way most do, no, but as you are going to use magic to transport us most of the way… Yes… it's too short a time for the kids to make a fuss…." Giles also inspected the coach.

"My thinking exactly," Jareth looked at the wagons being loaded. "Is everyone's trunk marked?"

"Yes, Sire." Giles nodded, and handed a parchment list to the King. "I've check off everything on the list. The only item that has not been packed is your wife's jewel coffer."

"Why not?" Jareth seemed a bit more impatient than was necessary.

Giles shrugged.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat in the bedchamber she shared with her husband, looking at the coffer and placing the items in it carefully. Her mother had insisted that she treat the royal jewels with more care than she'd used with anything else. Her fingers touched the jewel that was most precious to her, the Spider of Tarsi. Lifting it off the velvet bed, she gazed at it with reverence. Her mind drifting back to the moment Quinn had placed it upon her…

_**Quinn laughed as he pushed her back against the stone stairs. "Shut up…" He slid his hand over her side, "It's payment time," he lowered his face to her neck and began to trace the line of her throat with his lips. Upon reaching the hollow of her throat, he paused to pay homage. **_

"_**What are you doing?" She gasped. **_

"_**Warming up." He murmured against her skin. Slowly he inched his way up her jaw line, taking time to anoint her eyes, her cheeks and the tip of her nose. "Close you eyes," he whispered hoarsely. His mouth touched the corner of hers, she shivered under his touch.**_

"_**Quinn, no…wait…" she said suddenly.**_

"_**No, Sarah…I'll wait no longer." He growled softly from the back of his throat, "open your mouth," he moaned as his lips covered hers. She refused; he pressed his jaw against hers. "Give me passage, woman." He urged. Gradually the soft lips under his parted. Quinn moaned softly, breathing her in like a perfume. "Now tongue." He exhaled as his tongue slid in and over her inner mouth. Tickling the roof and then seeking her tongue. Quinn had kissed many women, but no kiss had ever given him more satisfaction. Pausing a moment, he looked down at her face, "Sweet Sarah." He said softly, shifting his weight and pulling her closer. "Again, I've yet to find your lungs…." He lowered his face to hers, this time she did not resist his assault, but welcomed it. **_

_**Sarah had only known the kisses that Jareth had bestowed upon her. Soft, tender, and almost chaste, this kiss was very different from those. At first she had not wanted to respond, she wanted to shield herself from the passions the two made one wakened in her. No ploy she applied worked, she could not help but want what he was offering her. **_

_**Her arms embraced him as he pulled her closer. She cried out as a sharp object stabbed her. **_

_**Quinn pulled back and looked down. "Sarah?"**_

_**"Something in your jacket just stabbed me." She whispered. **_

_**Reaching in he pulled out the large crystal and diamond spider. He looked at it for a moment then down at the young woman. He smiled, as he placed it on her bodice. "It's time Sarah."**_

_**"Time?" she asked blinking.**_

_**"We begin the bonding here, and now." He smiled at peace finally. **_

_**"Here?" She could not pull away, and she was staring at the crystal and diamond spider he had set on her. "Do you know the history of this room…. I mean in regards to your bother and I?"**_

_**Breathing deeply he nodded. "Indeed I do… that is why it's perfect for us. You refused and rejected him here…It's the perfect place for you to accept me."**_

_**"Quinn, this isn't funny." She warned shaking her head.**_

_**"I'm not joking." He stated as he began to peal off the leather gloves that were one of Jareth's trademarks. **_

_**Sarah moaned. "Oh that can't be good."**_

_**Crooking a finger, he stroked her cheek, and then her jaw. "Good no. Wonderful…oh yes."**_

_**"Quinn…. I'm not ready…." Fear filled her eyes. **_

_**Gently he touched her face. "I'm not going to bed you here Sarah." His voice was teasing. "I'm only going to begin the bonding here."**_

_**"But here…" she gasped. "Here?"**_

_**"Listen to me Sarah," He crooned in the same tone that Jareth had sung to her long ago. "It's not safe for us to be bondless anymore."**_

_**"What do you mean us? Jareth and I are bonded…."Fingertips silenced her.**_

_**"No, my sweet…All three of us are but half or not at all…It makes it dangerous for us. Moreover, Jareth is too weak to remain out of the healing place for long. It is time for us to bond. You must bond to us…both of us." Quinn kept the tone soothing, coaxing. **_

"_**We need you Sarah…bond with us…"**_

_**"But…I bonded…" she began to tear up, feeling like a cheat.**_

_**"We love you." He said softly. "With heart, mind and soul." Crooked fingers stroked her jaw. "Do you love us?"**_

_**Sarah, racked by a dry sob, did not want to answer. **_

_**"Do you love us?" He asked again, this time urgently.**_

_**"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I love you …both of you."**_

_**Quinn sat up gathered her into his arms. "Then bond with us, beloved. Bond with us." **_

_**"Alright." She nodded her head.**_

_**Quinn pulled back withdrew his arms. He held his hands out, his naked hands with the palms upraised. "Take my hands, Sarah. Take them freely."**_

_**Placing her hands within his, she looked into his eyes, "And now?"**_

_**"We give you the Kiss of marking. You kissed Jareth, but it we who will kiss you." Quinn leaned forward. "And from this moment on, we three will be bonded." His lips moving over hers was deepening the kiss. Warm light and the scent of a garden surrounded them. Quinn moved back, "It is done." He picked up the spider pin, and placed it on Sarah's shoulder. "You are our beloved."**_

_**"Is this even legal?" she asked huskily.**_

_**Smiling at her innocents and confusion, Quinn brushed back her hair. "No one can now sever the connection. You and you alone will be wife to the Goblin King."**_

_**Sarah looked down, "Quinn…is…Jareth…still…"**_

_**"With me?" he placed a hand under her chin. "Yes, and soon the shattered soul will be mended…and there will be but one…"**_

_**Sarah hung her head; "Will it hurt?"**_

_**"No…" He assured her. "It will be as it was meant to be."**_

_**She looked at him, for a moment he looked more like Quinn of Tarsi then Jareth the Goblin King. "AS it was meant to be?" She placed her head on his shoulder, "As it was meant to be." She repeated.**_

Sarah looked at the spider again, and whispered. "You wouldn't have forgotten, would you Quinn….damn but I miss you." She placed the Spider on her vanity; she was going to wear it on her riding habit jerkin. Arriving in Tarsi she would be adorned in the jewel that set her apart from all others. The Bonded Bride of the Two made One. "Tári," She called her maid over. "I want you to personally carry the coffer on the way over to Tarsi if you don't mind."

"Not at all, ma'am," the maid picked up the riding jerkin to help her mistress finish dressing. "Would you like me to pin the jewel on for you?"

Sarah picked up the Spider and turned to her mirror, "No, thank you. I can do this; you may go and get ready to leave." Sarah looked at herself, touched the spider and whispered the name of the one on her mind. "Quinn."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Anne and Ryan walked down to the area in the courtyard where everyone was to assemble. Robert and Karen and the children were there already, and Giles and his wife Celestia were coming down the steps of the castle smiling broadly. Jareth was giving last minute orders to Hoggle and Sir Didymus as they would be in charge of keeping the peace while the King was away.

"Now Hogs teeth…" Jareth began

"Hoggle," He corrected the King

The King paused, looked piqued and asked; "Are you sure? I could have sworn…well, matters not… as I was saying, you're in charge of keeping the goblins… Didymus you handle the staff and the guards… and don't let Ludo do anything! The last time you did…. It took us a week to clear out the rocks."

Hoggle nodded.

Jareth looked up at the castle irked, "what is taking that woman so long?"

"She wants to be perfectly presentable, Sire." Didymus stated taking a courtly stance.

On cue the girl appeared at the top of the castle steps. "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting." She held a riding crop that was like Jareth's. "I'm ready now." She smiled sweetly to her husband.

Jareth sniffed, "What's that scent…it's not what you wear." He smiled a soft dreamy smile and looked at her as she blushed slightly. "That's rather nice…"

"Thank you." Sarah felt as if she were going to stammer. "It's just something I cooked up in the lab…" she pointed to the dragons awaiting them, "Shouldn't we get going?"

The King gave her bottom a pat and then strolled down to his dragon as if nothing had happened. "Angus! Ready for a nice stretch o the wings?" He addressed his beloved dragon.

"Aye Laddie, that I am…" The dragon sniffed as the Queen passed by to go toward her mount, and he let a throaty growl emit. "Hello, Lady…." He murmured cocking his head to either side.

"Can it you over grown lizard." Sarah warned.

Moments later five dragons and the royal coach were air bound, followed by the servants and luggage wagons.

Hoggle looked at Sir Didymus, "Why do I get the feeling they are headed for trouble?"

Didymus, watching the procession shivered as a goose had crossed his grave. "Oh dear… I hope the King knows what he's doing…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **_**The way forward is sometimes the way back.**_

Jareth and the two men took the point, making for a striking sight in the skies over the Underground. Jareth was obviously enjoying the companionship of both the Archer and the Paladin. Sarah rode her dragon behind the King with the Scribe for company. Anne was troubled, for the two weeks that led up to the trip Sarah had been acting strange. Thinking back, Anne decided it was about the time of the King and Queen's anniversary that Sarah had begun to behave oddly. Anne knew that Sarah had been in good health, yet of late she complained of frequent headaches and was seeing a lot more of Talbot the Healer. Anne leaned toward Sarah and sent her a mental message, 'Want to talk?'

Sarah looked at her best friend, 'About what?'

'What's bothering you?' Anne thought clearly. 'You've been…distant.'

Sarah nodded, 'Perhaps later, but not now…I have to appear tranquil and serene as we arrive, and I can't do that if I start in on this… okay?'

Anne nodded, smiled and knew that her friend was reassured at least.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Klaws paced nervously, fidgeting with the robes he wore. His wife watched him with a grimace thinking he'd wear out the platform before the King arrived. He looked over at the mystic of his court, and drew a heavy sigh. Both men wore expressions that were not nearly as festive as the rest of the officials in the crowd gathered on the platform.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Bard held the hand of his wife as they passed though the portal that gave them access to the Isle of Tarsi. Cairbre had contentment written on his face, as did his water sprite wife. They were followed though the portal by others who were sent as representatives to celebrate the Millennium with the populace of the beautiful isle. The procession walked from the trees of the forest down the path that would take them to the palace of Tarsi. There were Centaurs, and Dyads and Sprites and a myriad of others.

Solea looked with interest at the towers of the castle, "They look like crystal." She commented to her husband.

"They are," He acknowledged, "Living crystal."

"Of course," she mused. "What else would one of the two have on his palace?"

"How did you know it was Quinn who erected the towers?" Cairbre asked lightly.

"It's so… him…" She smiled. "Showy but not ostentatious, it's rather tastefully displayed."

Cairbre snickered, "And had it been Jareth?"

Solea rolled her eyes, "The entire palace would have been in crystal…and marble… gold glitter…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Klaws watched as they approached, Garfrith of the Silver Wand, his mystic and the father in law of Jareth's Archer stood at his side. Klaws acknowledged the procession. "Welcome envoys from the Ethereal Kingdoms representatives of the Seelie Court."

"Greetings Governor Klaws," Cairbre was the spokesmen. He bowed, presented his Lady wife and then began the introductions of the rest of the High Court party. When he'd finished he said. "The Fae Members of the Seelie Court will be along shortly…you know how they love to make an entrance."

"Indeed," Klaws nodded, he knew fully that his own kind was given to very dramatic entrances.

The portal for the Fae Court opened before the viewing stand and the procession of Fae from the Seelie Court presented them-selves. At the head of the procession was none other than the High King Oberon, himself. On his arm like an adornment was his wife, the High Queen Tatiana. Both wore full regalia and looked every bit like a King and his Queen.

Klaws went to his knees, "My Sovereign," he paid homage to his High King.

Oberon had not been on Tarsi since the joining of Quinn and Jareth, even now being here brought him sadness. "Lord Klaws, good of you to invite us."

The High Queen graced the governor with a smile, "Yes, good of you indeed." She looked about, "The Labyrinthians are not here yet?"

Cairbre smirked, "Jareth likes a grand entrance even more than his father does."

'So did Quinn,' thought the High King sadly.

Cairbre motioned to the skies, "Ah, right on time," he smiled as he saw the five dragons appear in the skies over head. "Now that's an entrance worthy of his father."

Oberon smiled, "Indeed." Pride in his son radiated from his face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Angus reared his head, releasing a fierce roar, and a spiral of flames that were spectacular. The Dragon Lord looked nearly as haughty as his rider if that were possible. The Labyrinthine King landed to a hail of cheers from the crowds who were also his subjects. He waved to the crowds and accepted the praise of his people. As Sarah landed he walked over to her and helped her off the dragon she rode. The crowds cheered the Queen as she greeted them warmly. Arm in arm they were followed up the steep stairs to the platform where Klaws went again to his knee and placed his forehead to Jareth's hand. The carriage carrying the Queen's parents and siblings as well as the Archer's wife landed and they too approached the dais.

Jareth then moved to pay homage to his father, with Sarah at his side. Both knelt before High King and Queen, and received the blessing of the High King. Each took their place, Jareth beside his father, and Sarah with the High Queen, until the ceremony was over.

Servants ushered the High King's party to the wing they would use. Klaws looked to Jareth, "Sire, I hope you don't mind, but I've placed you in…. _**his**_ old wing… it has not been used…."

"I'll be very happy to use those rooms." Jareth said with dignity. "It was kind of you to think of it."

Sarah paused in the gallery and stood before the full length image of Quinn that hung prominently. He was just as she remembered him upon their first meeting. Blue eyes hooded with lids covered in thick long lashes. Cerulean blue eyes, almost to the point of being Azure, watched with little hint of really seeing. His skin seemed paler in the dim light of the gallery. He almost seemed to be breathing, the portrait was so realistic. He wore the garments he knew did justice to his regal essence. His hair was darker than Jareth's, and not nearly as long or wildly cut. His court dress reflected elegance and regal importance. He was in the various shades of royal purple. His frock coat was dark royal purple, and had diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. His vest was the color of amethysts, and decorated with the stones forming a faux Jabot near his throat upon the high collar. At his cuffs ivory colored lace on fine Irish linen spilled out over his hands. His breeches were cut different from Jareth's not nearly as form fitting, yet just as erotically appealing. They were the only thing on him in dark royal blue and were made of what looked like fine old European Velvet. Amethyst satin ribbons secured the breeches below his knee, and softer amethyst hose covered his legs down to dark purple shoes. Under the frock coat, and over the vest he wore a sash of station, on his shoulder he wore a large crystal and diamond spider. Sarah's hand went automatically to the spider she now wore. Yet, she could not take her eyes off the Cerulean blue eyes in the portrait, for they seemed to bore into her very soul. She wondered to herself if he were angry that his sacrifice was so easily forgotten by so many. She hand not forgotten, nor would she ever.

Anne joined her and looked at the man she considered her nemeses. "Sarah, stop staring," she counseled softly. "People will notice and think the wrong things…"

"I can't help it!" Sarah dragged her eyes from the painting and blinked. "It's rather lifelike, don't you find?"

"_**I**_ never cared for the _**man**_, personally." Anne hooked her arm into Sarah's and led the Queen away from the gallery. "Our rooms are ready; don't you want to see more of this fine house?"

"Yes," Sarah said fighting the urge to look back.

Jareth, Ryan and Giles and Celestia were waiting for the pair as they approached the grand staircase. Sarah wondered if Jareth felt strange being back here. She herself had never stepped foot on Tarsi, yet it seemed so familiar to her.

Klaws had led them up the passage to a sweeping staircase that was nearly as grand as the one in the gallery. "This leads to the Royal compartment. My family and I…we just didn't feel we could live in…" He paused and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry… it's just that we've not talked about this."

Jareth placed a hand on Klaws' shoulder, much the way Quinn would have. "It's alright, old man…I understand."

Sarah felt words die in her throat, she but smiled at the nervous governor.

Klaws pointed up the stairs. "We've kept everything in this wing as it was. It's become sort of a living memorial to our Lord…"

"Quinn would have been pleased with that." Giles said firmly.

Jareth nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he'd be pleased."

They continued up the stairs. "I've had Queen Sarah's parents placed in a lovely suit of rooms with a garden for the children to play in."

"Karen will like that." Sarah said peacefully.

Giles and Celestia were shown to their rooms, as were Ryan and Anne, each couple promising to meet the King and Queen for the procession down to the state dinner after a short rest and a hot bath. Klaws then walked with the Royal Couple to where the doors of Quinn's chamber stood. He bowed to the King and opened the ornately carved door of a richly colored wood.

Jareth stepped in and began to unfasten his jerkin as if he were completely at home. "Have my servants arrived?"

"Aye, Sire." Klaws said quietly. "All is in readiness."

Jareth nodded, and looked over at Sarah. "Are you tied, my dear? You seem… quiet."

"A little perhaps…" she said agreeably.

Klaws saw the servants enter. "I shall leave you to the capable hands of your servants. I look forward to seeing you at these evening's festivities." He bowed again and exited.

Jareth handed his jerkin to his valet, "See to it a bath is drawn, my Queen and I would like to wash the dust of the journey away."

Tári came forward to relieve Sarah of her jerkin; Sarah removed the spider brooch, and carried it with her as she looked about the room. "So this was… his room." She said to her husband. The room was larger than Jareth's but much lighter in décor. The furnishings were much lighter in hue, as were the bedding and the curtains. There was a pleasant little alcove with a little white marble fireplace and two white armchairs. It was a very pleasant space, but it was the scent in the air that astonished and bewildered Sarah. It was Quinn's scent, so much like Jareth's and yet just slightly different. But there it was hanging in the air as if he'd just walked out of the room. Sarah closed her eyes and she could feel him near, teasing and taunting and being… Quinn.

Jareth nodded, "Yes, do you approve?"

'Very much,' she thought to her self, but aloud she said. "It looks like Quinn's taste." Sarah hoped that the words sounded approving without being to appreciative. She didn't want Jareth to over read her feelings.

Jareth held a hand out to her and showed her the balcony that was off the bedchamber. "We've a wonderful view of the sunrise from this vantage point." He walked with her to the edge of the balcony and looked over the view of Tarsi's capital city. "It's not quite the chaotic mess our goblin city was…." The King's voice faltered and he placed a hand to the balustrade. "This place was never like the Labyrinth… it's softer, more pliable, but perhaps more dangerous because of it."

Sarah looked at him, his voice change troubled her. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit tired," He mused. "Come our bath is waiting…Quinn's bath is even more lavish than ours at home, I cannot wait for you to see it." He led her off the balcony and back to the bedchamber.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Solea noticed her husband seemed preoccupied by some thought. "Vexed are you?" She teased.

Cairbre snorted, "Hardly," he held out a hand to her. "I was just thinking about the last time I was here on Tarsi. It was not a pleasant visit, nor pleasant circumstances. "

"Was it long ago?" her voice was like velvet.

"A life time ago, just prior to the birth of the two…" said the troubled Bard. "My dear, I've a feeling… one I cannot express, or seem to shake."

"You need to scry?" She asked carefully.

The eyes in the handsome face became pained as he closed them. "I've no doubt that I do. Something is about to happen."

Solea looked up at the spires of the handsome fairytale castle; "Oh dear, what will become of them now?"

Cairbre looked about, "There was a scrying pool here in the old garden…ah that way." He pointed to a lonely willow tree and a small pond at its base. "Join me?"

"Always my husband," Solea said proudly as they walked toward the willow. She settled beside him on the bench that was provided for whoever needed to use the pool.

"Every Fae Castle has a scrying pool," Cairbre focused and a scroll appeared, "We'd best take notes, I've a feeling we are bout to witness something."

Solea looked at the waters as the ripples began to form. "It begins."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Anne fussed with her gown; it was similar to one that had been a gift from Sarah when they were in the mundane world. The blue-green fabric was very becoming and she liked the cut of the skirt. "I don't understand how it is that Jareth didn't want Linda and Jeremy along." She commented as she stood before the mirror. "One would think he'd be dragging the entire clan over here."

Ryan sat on the bed watching his wife. "I don't know… there seems to be many things the King does that he does not discuss with either Giles or me of late."

The red haired beauty shrugged; "Well I know Sarah didn't request they be left out." She fidgeted again. "Sarah and Linda are getting on well, and even Karen is getting on with Linda."

"Perhaps Robert isn't," suggested the Paladin.

Shaking her head in the negative the King's Scribe mused. "No, things are quiet on that front as well. I even saw Robert and Jeremy playing chess in the garden."

"I don't know what to tell you," Ryan said calmly.

Anne smiled at him. "Tell me I'm beautiful!"

"You already know that." He scoffed and ducked as she swatted a hand in his direction.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah held the spider in her hand, trying to decide where to place it. "Jareth, help me!" she commanded.

He approached, ready except for the jacket he was to wear. "Why not just place it in your hair?" he teased.

Sarah lifted the pin to her elaborate hairdo and smiled, "See, this is why we pay you the big bucks." She motioned her maid to help her. Moments later she turned and winked at her husband.

"I was kidding," he said as his valet helped him into his dinner jacket.

"But it works." Sarah stated happily as she turned to give herself one more once over in the mirror.

Jareth came to stand behind her, they looked so well matched, he in his midnight blue and she in her midnight blue velvet. Her gown was midnight blue velvet, with a sweetheart neckline that was suggestive without being overly revealing. Mutton capped sleeved that opened to a long taper. The waistline was high and held with a long satin cord. They were in everyway the perfect image of a young married Royal Couple. "I still like the little white dress," He teased gently. "And you never wear it …"

"Too doll in the cake-ish for tonight my dear," she leaned back toward him, but something in his eyes told her he was preoccupied. "We'd best hurry; the others must be waiting for us in the hall." She smoothed her skirts, not that they needed smoothing, but she needed to do something.

Jareth smoothed his hair, as he looked past her into the mirror. "Don't forget, Oberon and his wife have the high seats…we sit in seats to either side of them... I on his right you on her left." his voice was preoccupied and almost distant. He flicked imagined dust off his cuffs. "I suppose we are ready." He leaned toward Sarah, "What is that scent?" He breathed deeply, "By jingo that is delightful… perhaps we should forget dinner and just stay here and….."

Before she could answer there was a tapping at their chamber door. Jareth walked away from her, to answer. He opened the door and found Giles on the other side. "Sire, they are calling for us."

"Very well," He looked at Sarah regret and yearning clearly written on his face, he raised his arm, "If you will my dear."

Sarah joined him wondering if coming here was such a good idea.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Klaws watched as the Labyrinthine King and his Queen descended the grand staircase with their attendants. Robert and Karen were not part of the official representatives of the Goblin Court and they stood in with the other guests as the five entered the great hall. Oberon and his Queen were already in place, and watched as the King approached. Klaws looked over from the Goblin King to the High King, neither seemed troubled or apprehensive, but he could not shake the fears that had been with him since receiving the threats. He would find a way to engage both Kings later.

Giles felt his wife stiffen, and he gazed at her, "Celestia? What is it?"

"Danger," She whispered quietly. "I feel it."

"Where?" His eyes darted about the room.

"I'm not sure…" She tightened her grip on his hand. "Giles, keep the King close at all times."

"I'll alert Ryan." He painted on a calm face and sent a mental message to his Paladin counterpart. 'Ryan, Celestia senses danger; let us keep our wits about us…no wine.'

'Understood,' the reply came from the Paladin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A cloaked figure moved with ease though the empty halls of the Royal compartments. Elthric smiled to himself and called the servants of the castle fools in his mind. He was well acquainted with the halls of this palace, its hidden passages and it's inner most secrets. He'd learned them all well in the time he'd served here as Scholar. Not even Lord Quinn had been aware of how much the Scholar had gleaned. Using Elvin stealthiness he was now able to move about freely.

He used a hidden passage to enter the royal chamber of Quinn, and was pleased to find that it was empty. The servants knowing the King and Queen would not be back for hours had gone to the servants' hall for their own meal and fellowship. He had no fears of being caught as he entered. From his cloak he took a vial, he moved to the bed and sprinkled the pillow upon which the King would lay his head. "Return to us…" He whispered, and then replaced the vial. He moved to the hidden passage and fled having done his duty. He paused before leaving, "For Elise," he said softly, "True Goblin Queen of the Labyrinth." He laughed cruelly as he entered the passage.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dinner was proceeding well, and Klaws breathed a sigh, but didn't truly relax. He listened to the conversations at the head table. The High King and the Goblin King were comparing notes on some matter of state. Sarah sat quietly, poking at her food, moving it about the plate but not really eating. Every now and then she would look toward her husband and then sadly look away when the look was not acknowledged. The High Queen leaned toward the girl and whispered something, received a whispered reply and she too wore a look of melancholy. Klaws could but wonder what it was that troubled the Goblin Queen so.

Anne looked at Sarah from the table the champions were seated at along with Sarah's parents. "Something is wrong." She remarked quietly to Ryan. "Sarah looks like she lost her best friend."

Ryan was looking at the King. "Babalouie is behaving odd as well…. He's like totally unaware of Sarah… I've never seen him like this." He motioned for Giles to look at the Royal table.

"I don't have an answer as of yet." Giles said leaning toward Ryan.

Robert looked at his daughter. "Is something wrong?"

Anne nodded, "We're just not sure what it is as yet."

Karen looked at all of them. "None of you remember, do you?"

Giles, looking affronted turned to Sarah's stepmother. "Remember what?"

"What today is the anniversary of?" Karen looked toward Sarah. "Today is the day that Quinn gave his body to Jareth…"

Giles closed his eyes, "Damn…How did you know that Karen, you were not even there…"

"Sarah told me about it," Karen continued, "Sarah says that Jareth becomes despondent a few days before and a few days after…. But it still hurts her that he won't confide in her."

Anne shook her head, "I'm not worried about Jareth, he always pulls out of this tail spin… but Sarah…she's… acting as if …"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Solea looked at Cairbre and discerned the look upon his face as one of remorse; he too had seemingly forgotten the date. "Life moves on, Quinn knew that." She reassured the man gently.

"Moving on is one thing…" the Bard shook his head.

The Water Sprite worried, "You think it's something more?"

"Sarah seems… torn… in turmoil…" The Bard looked at his former student in the reflective waters of the scrying pool. "There is more here than just the memory of Quinn."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The first evening of festivities was winding down, dinner had long ago ended, the entertainment and dancing was ending and the guests were beginning to depart. Sarah expected Jareth to come to her side and escort her back to the royal compartment. She stood expectantly eagerly awaiting her husband. The look of anticipation faded from her eyes as he motioned Ryan and Giles to join him and Klaws. The four men walked out of the hall and down the corridor without a word to Sarah or Anne, only Celestia seemed to know what was happening.

"They are going to find out why Klaws sent for the Champions." She said as the three women began to walk down the hall, past the gallery to go towards the staircase that would lead to their rooms.

Sarah frowned, looked up at Quinn's portrait once more, and fumed. "Sometimes, I think I picked the wrong brother!" She turned away from the two other women, going down a hall that would lead to a door that would put her on the terrace.

Anne was about to go after her when Celestia stopped her, "Let her go, Anne." She commanded firmly. "Queen Sarah needs some time to sort things for herself."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah paced the terrace for a few moments, but felt drawn down to the gardens below. She loved gardens at night, and spent time in her own gardens at the Goblin Palace. These were different. She moved toward what appeared to be an arbor that almost matched her own arbor. Taking a seat within the welcoming confines she remembered an incident with Quinn, and the arbor… _**As the guests began to mill about, and converse, Sarah had slipped quietly out the doors to the garden and the cool night air. She walked down to the arbor and took a breather from the duties set to her by the King. The demands of this evening and the lack of sleep wearied her. Sitting within the Arbor refreshed her spirit. She could hear the light chatter off in the distance and knew it was time to return and finish this evening so she could get to bed. **_

_**She was just smoothing her skirt as she walked toward the opening of the arbor. A sprig of night blooming jasmine in front of her, blocking her path. She looked at the attached hand. Quinn smiled as he offered her the sprig. She stared at it for a long lingering moment. "Lord Quinn." He was now in the entry blocking her path. "Excuse me, sir, but I must not tarry here any longer…I must return…I've duties that must be met."**_

_**"Can you not spare me but a moment?" He asked in what he knew was a coaxing manner.**_

_**Sarah looked up at him, "Not even a heartbeat."**_

_**Quinn felt something he had never felt in dealing with the feminine sex. He felt excitement, "Sarah, it's but a moment." His voice deepened and he tried to maneuver her back into the depths of the dark arbor. **_

_**"Back off!" she ordered. Then moving around him she took the path back to the palace. **_

_**Quinn sighed, disappointed, and exhilarated at the same time. 'No wonder Jareth wants you.' He thought to himself. 'Stopping him is going to prove to be quite the challenge.' Quinn watched the girl disappear into the palace. "Run, run, run if you can." He snickered. **_

She had heard him say the challenge, and had rushed back to the safety of the Goblin Castle; To Jareth. Now sitting in this arbor and surrounded by the memories she wondered what would have happened had she granted Quinn's request of a few moments of her time. She would never know, and that saddened her for some reason. She reached up and took a sprig of Jasmine that was hanging down, pressed it to her lips and nose and breathed it in deeply. "I didn't forget, Quinn…" She said aloud, and fought back the tears. "I still thank you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth and his male companions sat in the library of the Tarsi palace, with brandy and cigars. "So Klaws, what's the problem that you invite me to Quinn's Palace?" Jareth asked his leg hanging over the arm of a chair much as he would at home.

"Elthric has been sighted." Klaws sipped the amber fluid in his snifter.

Giles reacted, but Jareth did not, "Where?"

Klaws pointed to the map that hung on the wall. "The first sighting was at our port city."

Ryan placed his snifter down, it spilled onto the table; "First sighting? How many have there been?"

"Nearly a dozen now, each one coming closer;" Klaws answered thoughtfully.

"Have you alerted the Seelie Court?" Giles asked, "This should fall under their jurisdiction, shouldn't it?"

Jareth answered for Klaws, "It's a Goblin Kingdom matter first, Giles." He looked over at the Governor of the Isle. "Has he made contact with anyone on the staff here?"

Klaws shook his head; "Not that I am aware of, as far as I know the staff were all loyal to Quinn and now are loyal to you… however…there are a few nobles who still… support a contender for your crown."

"You can say his name," Jareth sighed. "I'm not afraid of Robin Zaker."

Giles' frown deepened. "He is still being… rehabilitated, is he not?"

Klaws sighed, "How much one can rehabilitate one like that is questionable."

Jareth swirled his brandy lazily in his glass, "Robin is still with the Magi, and Elise is still imprisoned in living Crystal. Her paramour is no longer at court, and Zaker, her husband keeps watch over her statue while occasionally relieving him-self upon it."

Ryan snickered but tried to keep serious. "These nobles, do you think they could be a problem?"

"I do." Klaws admitted. "Something is a foot and I am in the dark."

Jareth finished his brandy. "Well tomorrow we shall begin the celebrations," placing the glass down he stretched. "We'd best head up to our beds, we are better rested." He looked at both his Paladin and his Archer. "Let's not mention this to the Scribe or the Mystic for the moment, shall we?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat with the sprig of Jasmine, lost in her thoughts. Meep silently appeared sitting cross-legged in mid air. "You have been out here a long time, Sarah." She looked up at the concerned face of her Pixie. He looked at the Jasmine in her hand. "Quinn loved night bloomers… but that most of all. It's different than any other in the universe… He created it to be. The scent is unique."

"I know." Sarah sighed.

Meep gazed at the night garden that surrounded the little arbor. "This place he was very fond of, and proud of too."

Sarah smiled, "You remembered."

Meep nodded, "As did you."

Sarah stood up, "Care to escort me to my rooms, Meep?"

The little pixie stood in the air and bowed, "A pleasure…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Arriving at her door, she entered and called to her maid. Tári helped her out of the gown and into her nightgown, and took the ornaments out of her hair with the exception of the spider. Sarah removed that and placed it on a velvet cushion in the coffer. Tári brushed out the Queen's hair and helped her into bed. The diligent conscientious maid only departed when she was sure the Queen was comfortable.

Sarah still held the sprig of Jasmine she'd taken from the arbor. She placed the jasmine to his lips, letting the soft petals touch and caress her mouth. Closing her eyes, she said his name slowly. "Quinn." The very word was like a caress. She opened her eyes and said the name again. "Quinn." Letting the tears that had been there all day spill she clutched the sprig tightly to her chest and fell into troubled sleep.

Jareth entered the chamber quietly; he saw that Sarah was already abed and sleeping. He didn't bother with the valet but used magic to remove his garments and replace them with the long silk drawstring pants he wore to bed these days. He crawled in beside his bride and gazed with a mixture of pride and protectiveness at her. He kissed her brow, and curled in beside her, burying his face deep in the pillow. A soft sweet fragrance was filling the room, and it lulled him into peaceful dreams.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

He rolled over hours later, the sprig of Jasmine still clutched in the woman's' hand tickled his nose. He opened his eyes and looked at the face of the woman beside him. She was as beautiful as ever, he told himself. Her face in sleep was as innocent as it as alluring. He smiled and touched the long hair that brushed over her face. He moved it aside and sighed.

Sarah moved her head, and breathed out a word. "Quinn."

He smiled, leaned toward her gently placing a kiss to her brow. "Dearest Sarah," he murmured. "I've not forgotten you… either…" He closed his eyes, and fell back into dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **_**Discretion is the better part of vanity.**_

The sun began to rise in the eastern skies over Tarsi, and the first rays of sunlight spilled joyfully into the bedchamber. The man in the bed turned his face and felt the sweet warmth of the sun caressing his face like a long lost lover. He smiled, and slowly opened his eyes and lay quietly watching the light dance over the furnishings and onto the carpet and floor as it filled the room. He sat up and stretched with a smile of peace on his face, until he noticed he was not alone. Turning he peered down at the woman asleep at his side and drew a startled breath.

"Sarah?" He whispered aloud. He placed a hand to his face, crooked his index finger and placed it at his upper lip. "What in the world are you doing in my bed, I wonder?" Sarah rolled closer to him and didn't seem to hear his voice.

He leaned over to get a better look, and blessed the heavens that created her. 'By the Gods you are one hell of a woman.' He thought to himself. He was tempted to kiss her, and caress her, but fought the temptation in favor of just enjoying what he thought for sure would be a moment of freedom before he was suppressed once more. Everything he'd done, every last bit of it had been for her. He mused at the words he was thinking. "I would move the stars for you." He said aloud. "Gods know I sacrificed myself…."

Sarah sighed softly in her sleep and whispered the name once more. "Quinn…."

He blinked, he had not expected to hear her utter that name. "Well, well…" He mused, "This may turn out to be a very amusing few moments." He then noticed the sprig of Jasmine lying between them. He lifted it, placed the jasmine to his lips, letting the soft petals touch and caress the mouth that had made one suggestion that still played wildly in his mind. Closing his eyes, he said her name slowly. "Sarah." The very word was like a caress, filling a void that had been present since his birth. He could understand his brother's desire. He opened his eyes and said the name again. "Sarah."

The woman lay snuggled beside him, and he smiled. Turning he looked at the sun spilling into the room, he moved carefully from the bed. Not wishing to disturb or alarm the woman. He moved to the glass doors of the balcony and opened them with practiced gentle pressure. Softly he padded out to the open air, and stretched again. His long hair down his bare back tickled and he smiled broadly as he survived his beloved view. So little had changed while he was gone, and this pleased him immensely. He walked to the end of the balustrade, and gazed at the horizon.

"Up to see the sunrise?" a sleepy voice behind him asked.

He turned and looked at the woman in the softly revealing nightdress standing in the door wiping sleep out of her eyes. Wordlessly he nodded, afraid of breaking this enchanted moment and wanting oh so much more. He marveled at her beauty, and her grace. He watched as she walked barefooted out to join him. She smiled up at him, and looked at the same horizon he'd been looking at a moment before.

"It is beautiful." She said peacefully.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you this morning," he placed his hand to her waist and leaned his head on hers. "Thank you for joining me."

"Wouldn't miss it," Sarah teased lightly, still somewhat sleepy.

He closed his eyes, knowing it would be a fleeting moment and then gone. He half expected to find himself pulled back into the abyss that had become his existence. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes, a little shocked that he was still…out. He looked down at the woman, wondering why it was she had not realized it was he and not the other who was holding her. "One forgets how magnificent Tarsi can be."

Sleepily the woman leaning against the man asked, "What's on the schedule for today?"

"I really don't care." He mused, "Sarah, I'd like to go for a ride."

Sarah yawned, "Do you think Angus will be rested enough? I mean he put on a find display yesterday when we arrived…."

"No, dear, not a dragon ride… I wish to take one of the horses out of the stables and ride." The man said softly, wondering if she'd gotten it yet that she was with the other half of her husband.

"Oh," She yawned again. "Ok… want me to ride with you?"

He kissed her forehead, "Not necessary… you go back to be…my darling…" He ushered her off to the bed. Moving silently he changed into riding gear he'd not worn in some time, and left her to sleep. He would have liked to have spent more time with her, but he needed to see his land. Servants bowed to the one they thought was the Goblin King and went about their business. Quinn moved swiftly toward the stables and to the massive black hunter who snorted in recognition to him. "Hello Florio," he murmured seductively. "Have you missed me?"

The great dark hunter placed his head to that of the Lord of Tarsi, giving him comfort he could not find elsewhere. Quinn saddled the beast himself and led him out of the stable and once he'd mounted him they were as one.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Solea frowned, "That's Quinn."

Cairbre nodded, "Something is a foot… They are supposed to be joined and indivisible!" He looked solemnly at his wife. "We must alert the High King."

The Water Sprite was also frowning, "I don't think that's going to be an easy task."

The Bard became pensive; "Is there anything in the prophecy about them… separating again?"

"Not that I know of," his wife stated and pointed to the pouch he wore. "You've a copy of the prophecy scroll on you, do you not?"

The Bard nodded and dug into the pouch, pulling out one of the many little scrolls he carried. He carefully unrolled it and began to read.

"_**In arrogance of a High King is born a Shattered Soul.**_

_**One fair as the sun, the other of a darker nature. **_

_**Side by side, even when not together.**_

_**Two roads before them, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal.**_

_**One to live, and one to die when the sacrifice of life is given,**_

_**That which was separated shall be joined, Two-made-One**_

_**The Time of Change will come For The Two-made-One.**_

_**The man who channels both souls stands alone**_

_**The Shadows now course, and kill.**_

_**One did live, and one did die, but both are.**_

_**The Time of Change has come.**_

_**The man who channels stands alone.**_

_**When Healers seeds come to fruit.**_

_**When Scribes words tear at the soul.**_

_**The great silence will be heard.**_

_**The Battle for the Shattered Soul Begins.**_

_**Two roads before him, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal.**_

_**When Earth, Wind, Fire and Water meet.**_

_**When Fallen and Righteous join, when the fox marries the raven.**_

_**Daughter of the Fallen will battle both Healer and Scribe. **_

_**In her alone can the Shattered Soul stay alive.**_

_**We will know her when we see her, for she will be marked.**_

_**She will come from the west, beyond the Vortex of the World, but be of our blood**_

_**Daughter of the Night, she walks again.**_

_**The ancient war, she yet fights.**_

_**Her new lover she seeks, who shall serve her and die, yet serve still.**_

_**Who shall stand against her coming?**_

_**The Shining Walls shall kneel.**_

"_**The Reborn One, marked and bleeding,**_

_**dances the sword in dreams and mist, lost and forsaken, truth long hidden in the ancient dream.**_

_**Twice and twice shall he be marked, twice to live, and twice to die.**_

_**Wakened to turmoil, strife, and ruin.**_

_**The seas rage, and storm clouds gather unseen.**_

_**Unstained tower breaks and bends knee to the forgotten sign.**_

_**The seals that hold back night shall weaken,**_

_**Winter's heart shall ride a black horse, and the name of it is Death.**_

_**Thus are the final days known. **_

_**Luck his soul, the lightning his eye,**_

_**He snatches the moons from out of the sky**_

_**He turns the Wheel of Time.**_

_**The hunt is now begun. The Shadow's hounds now course, and kill.**_

_**One did live, and one did die, but both are.**_

_**The Time of Change has come.**_

_**The Dragon Reborn must kneel before the Crystal Throne before Nephilim spawn, or all is lost."**_

_**For She who sees beyond held the key to winning the Last Battle. She can wield the Crystal Power. She holds the Sword That Cannot Be Touched. The sword that dances in mists and dreams **_

_**He who is dead yet lives. The north and the east must be as one. The west and the south must be as one. The two must be as one. If you would live, you must die. **_

_**Daughter of the Night, walks again. The ancient war, she yet fights. Her new lover she seeks, who shall serve her and die, yet serve still. Who shall stand against her when she frees the captured soul? The Shining Walls of the old Kingdom shall kneel to her.**_

_**Once the Dragon, for remembrance lost.  
Twice the Dragon, for the price he must pay Twice dawns the day when his blood is shed.  
Once for mourning, once for birth. The Dragon Reborn must kneel before the Crystal Throne before the Daughter of the Fallen  
Red on black, the Dragon's blood stains the Shattered Soul.**_

_**For She who sees beyond held the key to winning the Last Battle. **_ S_**he can wield the Crystal Power. She holds the Sword That Cannot Be Touched. The sword that dances in mists and dreams. To her alone shall the dragon bow."**_

The Bard finished reading, looked at his wife, "That's all we have…" He handed the little scroll to her.

Solea frowned, "Who was it Sarah said was the one who gave her the last clues?"

"Her stepfather, Jeremy," Cairbre sighed.

Solea tapped her chin thoughtfully with the scroll, "I think we should see Master Jeremy before we disturb the High King… I've a feeling he may have answers to this."

The Bard nodded, "Let us find the rooms he and the lovely Linda are using."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Quinn sat on the black hunter well, and they moved like magic though the lovely countryside. He had not known he could miss something so much. When they reached the hillside Quinn slipped from his horses back and looked down onto the land. "Brother, are you in there?" He asked quietly. "If you are thank you for allowing me some time to reacquaint myself with my home…." Standing beside his steed, the Lord of Tarsi felt happy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah rose from her slumber and her maid drew her bath. She looked about the chamber and quietly the maid asked where the King had gone. Sarah mentioned he went for an early morning ride with one of the horses from the stables. She slipped into the steaming waters of the tub and relaxed into it. She was still in the tub when the King arrived. "Did you have a good ride, dear?" she asked applying a sponge to her arms.

The man looked down at her and smiled as he crouched down. "Yes, a very nice ride," he dipped fingers into the water. "How's the bath?"

"Delightful, care to join me?" Sarah batted her lashes at her husband.

The urge to join the woman was nearly overwhelming. "Another time," he mused. "Right now I have to take care of something rather pressing."

"You don't know what you're missing," she teased.

Stepping away, he nodded and as he exited the bath said to himself. "You've no idea how true that is, Sarah… _**Ma petite**_." He told himself that being discreet right now was the better part of his valor, and his vanity. Once out of the bath, he leaned on the wall and looked back though the opening. He watched as Sarah rose from the waters and stepped out of the tub. He groaned, and moved away from the opening. 'Jareth,' he thought to the deepest recesses of his soul, 'if you are in there, hear me, and hear me well…. I didn't do anything this time, but next time she offers me the pleasure of her company in the bath…I'm taking her up on it.'

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Cairbre and Solea found Giles in the offices of the Tarsi Steward, Giles bowed to the Bard and was bowed to in return.

"Giles, would you be so kind as to tell me where I may find Linda and Jeremy?" Cairbre requested softly.

"I'm afraid they are not present for this function."Giles stated pleasantly.

The reaction to the statement was not the one Giles had expected. Cairbre frowned, "Whose idea was leaving them out?"

"As far as I know…it was Jareth himself who complied the guest from our court, Bard." Giles leaned forward, "Why?"

Cairbre ignored his inquiry in favor of one of his own; "Has Jareth been himself of late?"

The Archer who was nearly the Court Chancellor now frowned, mirroring the one worn by the Bard. "He's been a bit inattentive, and perhaps …. lost in thoughts in a world of his own." He looked into the Bard's eyes. "Why?"

"It may be nothing… but I would like to seek Jeremy… he has knowledge I need." The Bard cautioned, "Keep an eye on our good Goblin King."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Goblin King, still dressed in the riding habit went for a long walk. He found himself up in the highest turret of the castle and looking out. He took little notice of the dragon as it winged its way upward. It was not until the Great Dragon Lord sat upon the turret that he even bothered to look at him.

Angus looked, looked away, slowly he turned his great head back. He sniffed as if not believing what his eyes saw. He sniffed again, and with a raised dragon brow inquired. "Who let you out?"

"Damned if I know," replied the handsome man.

The Dragon snickered.

_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.** _**Monsters. Monsters from the id.**_

Quinn leaned on the balustrade of the turret, "I'd nearly forgotten how lovely Tarsi is…"

Angus looked about, "Yes, it is lovely…." He looked with interest at the garments worn by the handsome Fae. "You dressed in your own garments and not one of them has noticed?"

"None so blind," Quinn commented. "The servants… well who can fault them… but Sarah… now that surprised me."

The old Dragon leered, "Surprised you did she? Mmmmmm, taking a sample of your brother's wife are you?"

"She's as much my wife as she is his." Quinn quipped, then placed a crooked finger to his lips. "As much mine as his… perhaps I should have accepted the invitation to bathe…" Snickering Angus fell off the turret; Quinn frowned as he watched the antics of the old Dragon. "You old Fool!" he shouted down to the falling dragon. "Come back here!"

Angus flitted up to where Quinn stood with a depraved grin on his face, "Quinnie me lad, you look like you're up to no good… need help?"

Quinn nodded; "Matter of fact Angus, I do…here's what I need from you… I need you to keep this little… piece of information about me being out… to yourself… at least for the time being. I need to find out what's going on, and I won't be able to do that if they all start buzzing round me like bees… especially Anne…" With a smile the man crossed his arms, " Besides, I think it's high time I had a bit of time with Sarah!" He frowned, "She seems… upset over something, and perhaps I can set things right for her."

The Dragon sighed, "Amazing the effect that girl has on you both."

Raising a brow the man looked at the dragon with a bit of worry. "I seem to remember you being very taken with the wench yourself old man."

Angus cleared his throat, "I'll be happy to keep your secret, but if you intend to you'd best dress the part… and what you're wearing is more Quinn than Jareth."

The man looked at his riding habit, "So it is," focusing he changed into something more Jareth. "Now, be good and be gone."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was reading the parchment scheduled over, and not paying attention as she entered the breakfast room of the private compartments of the Royal Suite of rooms at the Palace of Tarsi. She nearly collided with Anne and Ryan as they too entered the room. "Sorry." She said bending down to retrieve the parchment she'd dropped. "Anyone know what I'm supposed to do at this Cattle show?"

"Judge the best of breed," a voice said as the Goblin King entered the room; "Good morning all." He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders as she seated herself.

Giles and his wife were already in the room; he looked up at Jareth and smiled cordially, "Sire."

"Hey Babalouie, you look as if you've been up for hours." Ryan commented as he placed his napkin in his lap.

"He has," Sarah verified. "Got up to see the sunrise then went for a morning ride."

"I'll bet Angus loved seeing you this morning." Anne teased.

Taking his seat the King smirked back, "Horseback, not dragon-back."

Anne nearly spewed her juice, "What horses?"

The King leaned back and rested an arm over the back of his wife's seat. "Oh didn't I mention that Tarsi have some of the finest stables in the Underground? No? Careless of me…"

The Scribe pouted, "You could have asked me to go…"

Placing a finger along side his nose, the Fae King pondered. "Let me see, sunrise… and you want me to burst in your rooms and request you go riding with me?" He winked at the scribe, "Not happening."

Ryan snickered, "He knows you too well, Anne."

The man they all thought was Jareth took the parchment from the fingers of the Queen. "Let me see this," he read over the schedule carefully. "My goodness they've planned this out to the moment. I was thinking I'd like to show you some of the sights…" He growled in Sarah's ear. "There's a grotto I would love to …" He noticed the others staring at him, "What? Can't a man want to neck with his wife anymore?" Sarah was blushing, as he looked back at her. "I know what that scent is!" He looked at her with excitement. "That's Jasmine… but you've mixed it with something… something exotic."

Again the Queen blushed. "Took you long enough to notice," she chided.

Quinn raised her hand to his lips, "Forgive me, darling…I'm a fool." He looked at Giles, "Giles, what is on my schedule for today?"

The man who was soon to be the announced chancellor pulled the parchment with the Kings events from a leather folder he always carried these days. "You have a meeting with the parliament, and then lunch with the _**Landsraad**_ Heads of Houses. Don't promise them anything!" Warned Giles; "They think because you are not familiar with them they can ride you ragged… and they will try to usurp the authority right from under Klaws." He looked back at his notes, and didn't see the face change on the King. "You have a few free hours in the late afternoon, and then there is a state dinner and a ball." He put the parchment away.

The King turned to Sarah, "Save a nice slow dance for me, won't you darling?"

The young Queen blinked, "Of course."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cairbre and Solea used a portal to appear in the Throne room of the Goblin King. The Bard was not surprised to find Hoggle chasing after a goblin with a broom. The Dwarf stopped running after the little sneaky goblin and turned to the Bard with a bow. "I though you was at the big doings…" He said.

Cairbre nodded, "Yes, well I need to speak to Jeremy and was surprised to find he was not invited….or he was left out…"

"Both him and Lady Linda," Sir Didymus corrected. "It's a sore subject with them, as they have no idea of what caused the King to be so… impetuous."

Hoggle sniffed. "I think he's off his rocker myself." He looked at the Bard with big eyes, "you know what he wanted me to do last week? He wanted me to plant a night garden…."

"A night garden is a delightful request." Solea interrupted.

"We have one!" Hoggle pointed to the direction of the garden. "We've had one ever since… the joining…."

"Before or after the wedding?" Questioned the Bard.

"Before," Hoggle said thoughtfully. "In fact he's been asking for all sorts of things we have already got… and when I point it out, he threatens me with the bog…"

Solea bit her lip. "You think that means something, husband?"

"It could," the Bard looked at the two who had been left in charge. "Where can I find the Queen's mother and her consort?"

Hoggle shrugged.

Sir Didymus answered, "They are in the garden; the Queen's garden… they go there to read to each other."

Thanking the pair, the Bard escorted his wife from the throne room. He looked down at the tiles on the floor. "Wife, I've a bad feeling."

Solea followed his lead.

Linda had just finished a passage, and Jeremy was correcting her on some point when he noticed the Bard's approach. "Master Bard!" He shouted with graciousness. "How wonderful to see you…"

Linda on the other hand didn't look very social. "Bard, madam," her greetings were cool.

Cairbre looked at the young man who could have been a member of the King's family, the resemblance was strong. "Master Jeremy… the speech you supplied Queen Sarah with… was there more to it?"

Jeremy sat down and thought about the lines he'd given Sarah. "No, not to that speech…"

"Was there another speech that went with it?" Solea asked lightly.

The young actor sat down. "No, but there was a speech that followed later," he looked at his consort, "You recall… it was the speech with the warning in it… Let me think…." He began to pace.

Linda motioned the pair to be seated. "He loves an audience… and we get so few of them…here." She raised her fingers and pointed to her lover. "He's almost ready… in a moment you're in for a real treat… watch."

Jeremy began to speak.

"_**Beware the man who is masked, and has fire in place of his eyes. A woman has been standing over him, looking down. Her face is in shadow, but her eyes seemed to shine like the moon, and she has known evil. There is a flash of light, and they were gone. Both of them. And behind it all, almost like another thing altogether, is the feel of danger, as if a trap was just beginning to snap shut on an unsuspecting lamb, a trap with many jaws. As though time had slowed, and one could watch the iron jaws creep closer together."**_

Jeremy shook himself. "That's all that was given to us in the play… I always thought there had to be more… but where Robin got it from is anyone's guess."

The Bard tapped his chin, "Have you been spending much time with the King?"

Linda answered, "Not since he returned from this last journey to the court of Talmac…. He didn't even take Sarah over with him… and upon his return, Jeremy and I were more or less exiled from the family. We're here, but we're not here." Linda looked at the Bard, "Has something happened, is Sarah in danger?"

The Bard paced, "Jeremy, I need you to locate all that you can on who were the confidences of Robin when he wrote the play… Linda, the King and Queen could very well be in danger… I suspect someone is tampering with the two made one."

"Why do you say that?" She questioned harshly. "Why would anyone want to sever them?"

Solea answered, "To make Robin King."

Jeremy shuddered. "That little monster?"

Linda's face hardened. "Both he and his mother are monsters… Monsters from some deep dark id." She looked at the Bard, "I will do what I can to help you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah lay quietly on the bed, her feet hurt from standing all day at the cattle show and she had a slight headache. A cool cloth that had been soaked in herbs lay over her eyes, and the drapes had been drawn.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Quinn sat listening to the men of the _**Landsraad**_ bicker with one another. He had seen this happen before, and Giles was right they were trying to usurp the power given to Klaws. The arguments had reached a fever pitch when he slammed his hand down on the table and stood up; "Silence!" he ordered harshly. "What gives any of you morons the idea that I am so easily led astray?" He accused. Shamed and worried they took their seats. "I am the Goblin King; do you think I'm not aware of what goes on here?"

Giles kept his face stony but sent a mental message to his King, 'Easy, no over acting.'

Quinn stepped away from the table. "Lord Markus, you have been feuding with the land rights of the house Bennket for years…Bennket, you've gone out of your way to be… disagreeable. Either you will stop this stupid feud now or I will remove your lands from both of you." The men gasped and sat with mouths agape. He looked at another man who had been goading the two on. "As for you Lord Perrin, you can take your advice and shove it… or better still shoveled it where it belongs, in the dung pile." He walked about the table. "This body will learn to get along, or I will see it dissolved and the lands given to someone who can work together… Have I made myself clear?" he looked about. "Klaws is your governor, and you will give him the respect due an official of my crown!" He snapped his fingers. "Giles, we are though here." Turning on his heel, the King exited the room.

Giles looked at the stunned men, and quipped. "Lovely lunch… we must do this again some time."

When Giles caught up with the King he was shuffling papers into his sack. "Well that went well."

Quinn realized the man was too preoccupied to have noticed his being out. "I need a nap." He said wondering if it would draw attention.

"Indeed," Giles looked toward the clock. "There is time before you need to dress for dinner… we shall meet in the hall for the procession at seven… good afternoon, Sire." He turned and went toward the offices of the palace.

Quinn sighed and made his way up to his rooms.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was still lying on the bed with a cloth over her eyes when Quinn entered the room. He paused and looked at her luscious lips, the only thing on her face not covered by the cloth. "Hard day dear?" He asked quietly.

"No thanks, I've had one already." She muttered as she pulled the cloth off her face. "What are you up to?"

"I've just brought down hailstones and brimstone on the _**Landsraad," **_he mused. "I think I shall now relax in a nice hot bath." He began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, "Care to join me?" He suggested teasingly.

Sarah looked up at him, "That's an offer I can't refuse." She got off the bed and turned her back to him. "Unfasten me, would you?"

Quinn looked down, "An offer I won't refuse." He mused as his fingers made quick work of her fastenings on her gown. He bent forward and kissed her bare shoulder. She giggled and walked toward the bath. Quinn closed his eyes, whispering inwardly. 'Jareth, if you don't want me to ravish our wife, you'd best get your hinnie out here.' HE counted to ten, and then to ten again and shrugged. "I gave you fair warning." He said aloud as he pealed off his clothes wandering back to the bath. He looked in to find Sarah already in the tub as the bubbles began to rise. He leaned on the door jam, watching her cavort in the foam. She looked over her shoulder at him, and he growled, "That's the kind of look that makes men droll …baby."

"Don't call me baby!" she fumed laughingly.

He tossed his shirt, pants and gloves as he walked into the tub. Lowering his body down, he sat down and sighed. "Find something else I can call you…" He suggested ripping the sponge from her hands and beginning to soap her back down.

She leaned back enjoying the massage, "Oh that's nice." She arched her back, as he went over the soft skin. "So the meeting was brutial?"

"Yep," he leaned closer, the scent of Jasmine now stronger but it was the second fragrance that seemed to epee out of her that he was interested in. He knew what it was, if only he could place it. He placed his lips to her shoulder and kissed her tenderly, then as if struck by lightening he whispered. "Tannis," Sarah's head snapped to attention, and he could hear her swallow. "That's Tannis." He growled as he dropped the sponge altogether and turned her to face him. He smiled at her lustily. "You want to make a baby…"

Sarah's face faltered further, "I thought we wanted to make a baby… I followed all the star charts you gave me… and… I've eaten things like _**rampion**_, and I've added that tannis … but… you don't seem very interested…anymore…" She felt the tears come.

Gentle fingers tipped her face up ward, "Sarah, I can think of nothing more I'd rather do than make a baby with you…." He kissed her deeply, longingly and passionately. As he pulled back he looked down at her face, with her beautiful eyes closed and whispered. _**"Ma petite."**_

Green eyes shot open and one word escaped her lips. "Quinn!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.** _**Stop trying to rationalize everything, will ya? Let's face it, we have a mystery on our hands!**_

Quinn smiled as the woman who'd just been kissing him passionately began to panic and pull away. "Oh Sarah, How I've missed you," He growled wolfishly. He pulled her closer, crushing her breast against his bare chest. "Now be a good girl, and settle down… you don't want anyone coming in her and disturbing us, do you?" He cocked his head to one side and looked down at her amused.

Sarah looked up and whispered tersely; "How… why…when…." Her eyes darted about looking for intruders.

"Sarah, calm yourself," the man with her spoke in a composed and tranquil voice. "You are with your husband… you married this body, remember?" He watched as the young Queen slowed her breathing and ceased her struggles mentally and physically. "That's my girl." He coaxed. "Relax darling, I am not the enemy…" He drew her arms up to his shoulders. "I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to see you again." He crooned softly, as he began to shower her with soft kisses all over her face.

"You don't see me…where you've been?" She had true sadness in the way she addressed him.

"I see you…but not like this… most of the time I'm sort of … dormant." He whispered into her ear. "So allow me a few moments of somewhat lewd pleasure here." He sighed happily. "After all you are as much my wife as you are his… perhaps more… it is my body!"

Sarah began to laugh nervously. "No one knows you're out, do they?"

"Only Angus… He took one look at me and demanded to know who let me out…." Quinn cuddled her closer. "Nothing gets past that old man." He could feel her breathing ease. "Now as to your questions… How… beats me… I was minding my own business taking care of our memories…next thing I know I awaken in bed beside the most beautiful girl I've ever known…" She blushed and he kissed her nose. "Why? Well, your guess is as good as mine, but I'd say someone wants me out…either to stir the pot or… perhaps to put the issue of issue in question." He deliberated aloud. "Now as to when… I first remember being on the outside just before dawn, hearing my name being called…" He looked softly at her. "Missed me, did you? My sod of a brother not paying attention to our girl?" Sarah's face showed pain and Quinn wanted to kick himself. "Tell old Quinnie what's been happening?" He soothed her.

"Everything seemed so right…" She began softly, as she laid her head on the chest of the man. "We've been so happy… we even began to plan having a baby…then… he became… preoccupied, distant and… remote…" she looked up at Quinn. "I started to miss the you in him…Oh gods! Did I do this? Did I wish you on the outside without knowing it?"

The man with Cerulean blue eyes, almost to the point of being Azure, placed a gentle hand under her chin, "I don't think even you have that much power, my sweet…. No… this smacks of old power… and old conflicts." Sarah nodded, but her lips being slightly parted were an invitation Quinn had no intentions of dismissing or ignoring. He dipped his head, and captured her lips tenderly. He deepened the kiss and caressed her in a lovers embrace. When he finished the kiss she was panting as heavily as was he. "Sarah, the water is getting cold." He leaned down and retrieved the sponge, as he did he placed a kiss to her collar bone. "Would you mind getting my back, dear?"

Sarah took the sponge, blushing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cairbre sat in the library with the goblins digging out the tomes he ordered. He had always thought that the Goblin King's library was one of the finest in the Underground Kingdoms. Now it was the most useful. He was sure what ever was afoot he'd find the clues here.

Solea stood behind him looking over his shoulder. "Might I make a suggestion?" she asked.

Her husband raised his head, turned to her and nodded. "Please do."

"Find out what happened on Talmac." She suggested.

The Bard slapped his head, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Too busy looking at the forest and missing the trees," Solea quipped.

The Bard smirked at his pretty wife, drew her into his lap and teased her lovingly. "I thing there's more to you than just water sprite blood, my darling… you think like an upper level Fae."

Cuddling into her husband's embrace she smiled; "Comes from living with one." She mused.

Linda entered the room and laughed at the sight of the Bard with his wife on his lap. "Am I interrupting?"

Cairbre watched his fine wife leave his lap reluctantly. "Linda, tell me what you can about this visit to Talmac… who went, when exactly did they go… and what was the purpose…"

Linda sat down and began to think. "The last visit to Talmac was three months ago... and only Jareth and Giles went. I remember thinking at the time that I wished Ryan was going with, but he was tied up doing some extra training with the new troops… He and Sir Didymus had devised this new training system and were in the middle of it….Anne and Sarah were told that this was just a routine appointment with the ruling body of that state… and they opted to stay home…As I recall, Anne was busy making a record of currant court events. Sarah… she was busy in that blasted tower of hers."

Cairbre listened intently. "Go on."

Linda racked her brain. "It's funny but about that time some strange things started to happen… little things began to disappear… I mentioned it to Sarah, but she was so busy with some project she either didn't hear me or…" she shrugged. "They were gone for three days, Jareth and Giles… when they came back… Jareth requested that Jeremy and I not attend some of the court functions… then he banned us from family dinners…and if we happened upon him in a corridor or in the garden, he would look though us as if we weren't there…. But only if he were alone… if he were with Sarah or one of the Champions he would be coolly polite…"

Solea raised a hand, "What kinds of things went missing?"

"A hair brush… that was the first item… I recall Sarah saying that Jareth was terribly upset he could not find it." Linda said calmly. "An old riding crop, a pair of boots but they turned up out in the dragons Wyrn. There was a book that went missing too, I recall Anne being very upset that she could not find it."

Cairbre began to piece things together. "What was the books title?"

"It was the Book of Taldon." Linda said, "I remember because it was a book that Anne said was off limits to everyone… it has some very old, very dark magic…"

The Bard looked at his wife, "Taldon was an Elf."

Solea's face went white, "_**Elthric, the Scholar**_!"

Cairbre nodded, "That would be my guess as well."

Linda frowned, "Who is Elthric?"

Solea went to the records of the tourney that had been kept, and opened to the passage regarding the Elf. "He was in the ploy of Elise, the King's demented sister. He vanished and not a trace of him has been found… even Oberon has been unable to find him."

Linda read and looked at the Bard, "Sarah's in danger?"

Cairbre stood up, "I'm afraid so, but then it's a state of being that our dear Queen is very much use to… In fact I think she thrives on danger."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat on the bed, wrapped in a huge bath towel, watching the man pace the floor. "You're wearing a path into the tiles." She warned.

"They're my tiles." He muttered as he continued to pace, ruminating over the problem.

"Yes well," she leaned back, "You're making me dizzy."

He paused, "Sarah, if I don't figure this out, I shall go mad."

"_**Stop trying to rationalize everything, will ya? Let's face it, we have a mystery on our hands!**_" She snapped. "You are not supposed to be here, and you and I both know it! Your being here puts my bearing the heir in jeopardy!"

Quinn stopped pacing, turned to look at her and gulped the lump in his throat. "That's it…."

Sarah blinked, "What's it?"

"Oh, it's so simple… and so…damn clear…" Quinn sat on the bed. "Sarah, a royal heir has to be conceived in a specific manner…" She nodded and he knew she'd been told some of the issues at hand. "I'm sure my other half discussed most of this with you…"

"Right," she said matter of factly. "Because I'm a Goblin Queen and the Queen of the Dragon's clutch, the child has to be conceived during the time of the Draco constellation and to insure a good …seeding… I was to eat rampion and tannis… I know all this. That's why when he accepted this invitation I was… well a bit miffed…. We had planed the conception to take place on Goblin Grounds."

"Technically, Tarsi qualifies as Goblin Ground…" Quinn reminded her. "But…Sarah, if you conceive in my bed…."

"The issue could be called into question." She finished for him.

"More than that…" Quinn said softly. "Robin can claim it's not Jareth's child."

Sarah pulled the towel more discreetly about herself. "How is that possible.. there's only one of you now… both of you are the two made one…"

"Yes, dear, I know... I was there." He reminded her softly; his hand tipped her chin up. "The problem is, I'm not supposed to be out… I sacrificed myself so that Jareth could be dominating."

"Well, where is he?" The Queen demanded.

"That's the problem…" Quinn murmured. "I can't find him… not a trace of him…it's as if he's been… pulled out of our soul…again."

"Oh that can't be good." Sarah took hold of the hand at her chin; "Quinn, who has that kind of power? Who has the ability to rent souls apart?"

The Cerulean blue eyes gazed into hers, and an expression of pride crossed the handsome features. "He was so right about you, from the start. Brains and beauty…" he leaned forward to kiss the woman who pulled back slightly. He smiled as he stole the kiss. "The only being I can think of who would have that kind of knowledge is a Scholar… an Elvin Scholar…."

Sarah sat bolt upright. "_**Elthric, the Scholar**_."

Quinn nodded. "That would be my guess. He was never found when all hell broke loose, if you recall."

The young queen remembered the Elf, and hated what she remembered. "He plotted with your sister to kill you and Jareth… and they managed to destroy his body the last time… all that iron…" She teared up remembering the incident. "You barely survived….Oh God Quinn, if they have somehow managed to… kidnap Jareth's soul…."

Quinn looked at the bed, and noticed the stain on the pillowcases that was barely visible. "Sarah, move." He ordered. He too drew back and placed his hand up to create a spell. "Reveal." He ordered.

_**A cloaked figure moved with ease though the empty halls of the Royal compartments. Elthric smiled to himself and called the servants of the castle fools in his mind. He was well acquainted with the halls of this palace, its hidden passages and it's inner most secrets. He'd learned them all well in the time he'd served here as Scholar. Not even Lord Quinn had been aware of how much the Scholar had gleaned. Using Elvin stealthiness he was now able to move about freely. **_

_**He used a hidden passage to enter the royal chamber of Quinn, and was pleased to find that it was empty. The servants knowing the King and Queen would not be back for hours had gone to the servants' hall for their own meal and fellowship. He had no fears of being caught as he entered. From his cloak he took a vial, he moved to the bed and sprinkled the pillow upon which the King would lay his head. "Return to us…" He whispered, and then replaced the vial. He moved to the hidden passage and fled having done his duty. He paused before leaving, "For Elise," he said softly, "True Goblin Queen of the Labyrinth." He laughed cruelly as he entered the passage.**_

Quinn looked at the pillow. "They used some kind of dark magic to separate us… a potion…but where is Jareth?"

Sarah looked at the vision, "Quinn… they have to place the soul in some kind of container… right?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes, the soul has to have a repository… or a body…" His face turned fearful. He looked at the young Queen. "They have not had time to leave Tarsi… the wards up would prevent it… Elthric must still be here…. Lurking… holding my other half as hostage."

"We have to tell the champions," Sarah turned to go toward the door.

Quinn grabbed her by the arm, "No!" He ordered. "Not just yet." He pulled her back, "Let's have them think they've gotten away with it… and that I am… up to my usual tricks…Let's not bring the other into it…just yet."

Sarah pursed her lips, "You're not up to tricks… are you?"

"No," he assured her. "Jareth is in danger, and I want to prevent them from doing anything desperate…. I need him as much as he needs me…" He looked at the queen. "Why don't you go dress for dinner, and I'll do the same… remember Sarah… act as if I'm Jareth."

"God I feel like I'm in reruns." She muttered as she went towards the dressing room where her maid would be waiting for her.

Quinn watched her go, then with magic destroyed the pillow and replaced it. He then moved to the panel where the Elf had appeared. "I knew I should have sealed the passages… well two can play this game elf…. "**_carcer y habitum,_****" (im**_prison and hold) _**He said shapely. The Castle shuddered as it responded to the words of its master. Quinn knew it would be a while before the Elf would find himself trapped. It would give him time to find a way to free his brother and reincorporate… and hopefully impregnate the Queen with an heir. "The things I do in the name of love." He muttered as he went to his dressing room.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**___**Heroes! Heroes! What do they know about a day's work?**_

Quinn watched as the valet Jareth brought along on this journey picked out the garments for the evening. He had hoped that with Sarah's influence his brother's taste would improve, but found it was not changing. A crooked finger went to his upper lip before he could stop himself. The valet saw the gesture and halted in his task.

"Sire, you don't like the choice for this evening?" The valet looked worried.

"It's a bit…. Flashier than I had intended," Commented the King. He looked at the valet who had been with Jareth for years. "Do you think we could tone it down, just a little bit?"

The valet looked at the garments and nodded, "As you wish Sire." The man still looked concerned.

Quinn added quickly, "I don't wish to out shine my Queen."

The valet relaxed and made subtle changes to the garments.

Having forgotten how different their tastes in garments were, Quinn began to wonder if he was going to be able to pull it off. Of course he had impersonated his brother before, and he could draw on the experience to aid him in this illusion. He stood still, thinking as the valet dressed him. He wondered why it was he had been so quick in letting Sarah know whom of the brothers she was sharing a bath with. He could still feel the softness of her skin under his fingers, the weight of her breasts crushed to his chest. He could still smell her sweet scent and taste her lips. He smiled at the memory of kissing her, longingly as he always found himself when he was in her presents. His body had even more memories of her stored up, memories he had shielded himself from while he was dormant.

Quinn gazed into the mirror; he picked up a discarded piece of fabric and looked at the valet, "Be good enough to tie this mop back, would you?" He handed the fabric to the man and stood still as the man fashioned his long hair into a _**queue**__Quinn approved as the man worked wonders with the Fae hair. "Much better," he said appreciatively. He pulled on his cuffs and let lace gracefully cascade from the sleeves of his jacket. "Thank you, "Quinn paused to remember the servants name. "Reyon, isn't it?"_

The valet looked up, gulped and nodded, "Yes Sire."

"Thank you Reyon… for all your help." Quinn patted the shoulder of the surprised valet. "Now, if you'd be so good," he pointed to the door and the valet rushed over to open it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat quietly while her maid worked on her hair; she looked in the mirror at the pretty gown. Being one of the youngest Fae Queens, Sarah got away with many things such as how she dressed and how she behaved. Being the Goblin Queen, few would question her choices. Right now Sarah would have preferred if she didn't have to go to this blasted dinner and pretend all was right with the world.

Tári studied her mistress with concerned eyes. "My Lady, is something vexing you?"

Sarah let her green eyes meet those of the maid's in the mirror. "No, I'm just a bit nervous… all this hoopla is more to Jareth's liking than mine I guess." She knew the lie sounded convincing because it was not all a lie.

The maid finished the chignon she had been working on and pinned the pretty ornaments into Sarah's hair. "You look beautiful, my Queen." Tári complemented her.

Sarah rose from the chair and accepted the fan that her maid held for her as she walked towards the door that would lead to the bedchamber. She paused and wondered if he were on the other side, was he dressed? How was he dressed? Her heart beat faster, as if she were getting ready for a date. Chiding herself for such nonsense she stepped toward the door that was now being opened for her by the thoughtful maid. "Thank you Tári," she said gently to the maid.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Quinn stood in the bedchamber, feeling perplexingly unsure of himself and more than a bit apprehensive. He had been in the chamber only a few brief moments, yet they seemed a lifetime to him as he awaited his Queen's entrance from her dressing chamber. He looked over at the door as it was opened. Sarah appeared and he found his heart pounding wildly.

Sarah was dressed in a long sea foam gown, the style of which was simplistic in itself. The neckline was a draped and graceful, yet showed enough of her well endowed bosom and looked charming on the young Queen. The color and the cut suited her very un-Fae-like figure. On her feet were little slippers in the same pretty color as the gown. In her hair were tiny enameled ornaments of little flowers and sprigs. In her gloved hand was a silk and ivory fan. She looked over at the man and smiled uncertainly.

Quinn looked down at this garments, the waistcoat was a darker shade of green but his silk shirt was exactly the same color as her gown. He bowed to her, "You look magnificent my Queen."

Sarah blushed, "Thank you."

Both the valet and the maid had witnessed the couples meeting and smiled. The newly weds were so cute together. They then went about their business.

Quinn held out a hand to the woman and when she placed her trembling fingers into his steady hand he raised it to his lips. Gently he kissed her fingertips. "Steady Sarah." He cautioned, "We are man and wife, remember?"

"Keep reminding me." She whispered as he tucked her arm into his and led her to the door. "Are you ready for this?" She knew that on the other side waiting in the hall were the champions.

"I've done this before…" he reminded her softly. "The only one I'm worried about is Anne…."

Sarah paused, rose up on tippy toe and kissed Quinn's cheek, "For luck."

Quinn winked at her, "Let's go."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oberon and his companions were already in the great hall when the trumpets announced the procession of the Goblin King and his Queen. He looked to the stairs, expecting a spectacle, and was pleasantly surprised as the golden child of his passions descended the stairs looking a bit more mature and a bit more finished then he could ever remember him appearing. He smiled to himself thinking that the girl had been of a good influence upon his stubborn son. Oberon could not remember a time when the lad looked more Regal. All the members of the King's party were dressed in various shades of green and they made a stunning entrance. The Goblin King and his Queen were followed by the three champions directly behind them. There was no other court that could compare to these valiant beings. Oberon stood a bit taller because of his pride in his son and his son's court.

The Goblin King and his Queen approached the High King and bowed gracefully, in unison as if long practiced. When they rose, the High King smiled and allowed them to move on.

Quinn leaned to Sarah and whispered, "One down." Sarah could not help herself and giggled at the suggestion of intrigue. Quinn smiled at her confidently.

Anne and Ryan were looking about the room, seeing Fae who were still reluctant to acknowledge either Jareth or his Queen. Yet they seemed to be trying to be at least civil. Anne mentioned to Ryan which ones she felt needed watching.

Giles on the other had was wearing a quizzical expression, and had been since the King and Queen and emerged from their chambers. He was watching the King with apprehension and uneasiness. Something about the King had struck a cord within him and he was now mulling over the cord.

Dinner had been a long and drawn out task for the Goblin King. He listened to conversations and only chimed in when he absolutely had to. Until some one at the High Table had made a disparaging remark about Goblins and the need for them.

"Am I to understand," Quinn's voice rang out stalwart and ruthlessly, "That you consider yourself in a position to know or understand the part that Goblins play in the grand scheme of things?"

Sarah turned to look at her husband, or the man that the room thought was her husband. She found herself biting her lower lip wondering what Quinn was about to do.

The other man, a King of a larger and what he considered a more important Kingdom looked at Oberon's son and scoffed lightly. "Lad you have to admit, they are not the most pleasant of subjects…or the most industrious."

"Perhaps not by the standard by which you live," Quinn said icily. "However, I dare say you would never find a truer subject. They have hearts of valor you could never appreciate. They would fight with their last breath to defend the Goblin Realm, and yet work effortlessly to dry the orphans tears….they welcome outsiders regardless of race… and they are among the most joyful of beings ever created."

Sarah reached a hand out to the King, she smiled proudly. She knew that Quinn had come to appreciate the Goblins when he and Jareth had been joined and the bonding had been failing. "Well said, my King." She said to him.

The other King, a man named Galion, frowned and didn't like being upstaged by a minor king even if he was a son of Oberon. "Poppycock!" He muttered loudly. "You mean to tell me you would not prefer a Kingdom of beautiful Fae?"

Anne felt her teeth grinding together as she placed her utensils down for fear of hurling them at the offending monarch.

Quinn, his hand now clutching Sarah's, looked at the man with defiance. "I wouldn't trade my Goblins for all the Fae in the Five Kingdoms."

There was a gasp, and a murmur of words filled the room.

Sarah smiled.

"You see, Galion," Quinn continued. "Goblins may play tricks and enjoy life to the point of seeming lazy, but they don't ever forget what their purpose is…. that they are the ones who gather the unwanted." The room stilled as Quinn rose to his feet. "There is not one king here who has not exiled someone to my realm… do any of you question or care what happens to those sentenced to exile? No…. not one thought…. Once someone is gone, they are gone…" He looked over at Oberon, "As if they didn't exist at all." He placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "You drop them into our laps and look away… but Goblins don't look away… we incorporate those who are sent to us…."

Galion scoffed, "Consider yourself a Goblin do you?"

Standing taller than he'd ever stood before Quinn flashed a smile at the man, "I am The Goblin King…I am the heart and soul of the Goblin Nation… Yes, Galion… I am a Goblin." He squeezed the shoulder of his wife and Sarah rose to his side. "WE are the Goblin throne."

Oberon raised his goblet and toasted the royal couple who had withstood the chiding of the other Kings and now were making their position clear. He was proud his son had not asked him to defend his honor but had taken the reigns into his own hands.

The Goblin King tucked his wife's hand into his arm, "I feel the need for fresh air." The royal couple excused themselves and exited the banquet room.

Anne watched Galion, sure he was up to making trouble, but not sure what kind.

Giles watched the King, Celestia looked at him. "Is something wrong dear?" she whispered.

Giles shook his head. "Just thinking of what my King has said." He told her veiling his eyes so they would not tell another tale.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Quinn led Sarah though the gardens down to a place that was known only by the former Lord of Tarsi. Sarah looked back over her shoulder to see if they were being followed or observed. "No one is following…" she said to Quinn when he came to a stop.

Standing with his arms crossed and his one hand up to his lips he pondered. "I may have made a mistake just now."

"No, you were right." Sarah reasoned with him. "You know the Goblins as well as Jareth does… and that odious man was saying things that were… "

"Sarah, they are trying to tip my hand." He warned. "Galion has never liked Jareth, and he never cared for me either… And although I never heard of him being close to my beloved sister, I have a feeling deep in my soul that he would favor Robin."

"Favor Robin?" Sarah shivered as if a goose had crossed her grave. "How could anyone favor that … brat!"

Quinn smiled. "You are far younger than he, and yet far more mature." He tapped his upper lip with the crooked finger of his right hand. He looked at her with gentle eyes.

Sarah sighed, "You had to defend Kingdom. If you had not…"

Drawing her into his arms, "Our Kingdom?"

Sarah looked up at him, "The two made one…Oh Quinn," She sobbed. "Where's Jareth?" She placed her face on his shoulder. "Who could have taken him from you? And to what purpose?

Enfolding her in his arms, placing his head on hers he sighed. "I don't know, Sarah." He admitted reluctantly. "But I've a bad feeling…."

She looked up at him, pained and wanting. "You sacrificed everything so that he could remain King…. Surely…"

"Hush, love." He cautioned. "I'm not giving up…"

"Will you be able to…rejoin?" She asked.

"Sarah, there is but one body… I…" He stammered not enjoying what he had to say. "I had to pull what was left of Jareth into me…What you see that looks like Jareth is not illusion, but it is not truth either. Our soul should never have been able to be disengaged as it is now…. But I still carry all his memories, and feelings…. What ever spell was used… didn't work the way they meant for it to…." He caressed her face tenderly. "Once we find who ever has my brother, once the container that holds his…Ka… is broken… he will have to be placed… it would be natural for him to return to me… but…"

"If the container is broken before we find him, his Ka will seek another?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, "It would have to be someone of our line… someone…"

"Robin…" Sarah felt sick. "That maniac would use Jareth's Ka to take over… and… be with … me…. And…oh God!" She felt like retching.

Quinn looked up at the moon and the stars. "What was that you said in the bath… you have been watching the stars?"

Pulling herself together she looked up at the stars. "Jareth gave me a star chart, and we were plotting the time to conceive our child. He told me about rampion and tannis and other things that I don't think I can discuss even with you."

Quinn smiled, "I am as much your husband as he is!"

"It's not the same and you bloody well know it!" She snapped.

Her ire up pleased the man who still held her in his arms. He knew a mad Sarah was far better than a frightened one. "Sarah, you married this body… "

"I married the Goblin King, and Jareth was the one present, or don't you recall?" She retaliated.

"I recall a good many things, baby." He teased he saw the movement and could tell they were about to be joined.

"Don't call me baby!" she complained, as she too was alerted to movement.

Anne, Ryan and Giles were coming up the path. "Nice little hideaway." Anne quipped.

"A favorite of Quinn's," The Goblin King said speaking the truth.

Anne snickered, "Double memories must come in handy."

"They do, Anne." Quinn said softly, and turned to Giles. "Go ahead… say it…"

"Hello, Quinn." Giles sighed.

Anne froze. Ryan blinked, and cocked his head to one side, "If you're Quinn, where's Babalouie?" He turned to Giles, "and how is it that you always know?"

Giles blushed slightly, "I spent more time with both halves of the Shattered Soul. There's always a faint difference in the pheromones…"

Quinn relaxed as he looked at Anne's face, for she didn't look ready to take his head off. "Anne, say something."

"I don't believe it, but Hell, Quinn am I glad to see you." Anne said firmly.

Quinn laughed, "Now that's progress…."

Giles nodded.

Anne sat down on the garden wall, ignoring the fact that she was in a ball gown. "What the hell is going on? I thought once you two were joined and bonded… there was no way to sever the shattered soul?"

"There shouldn't have been." Quinn said. "Unfortunately, being the dormant side, I am in the dark as to certain occurrences." H motioned for the others to sit as well. "Before this trip… had I acted strange in any manner?"

Giles shook his head; "A bit preoccupied at times… and perhaps a tad less composed."

Ryan shrugged, "You seemed fine when we were riding and doing the usual things."

Anne cleared her throat, "You exiled Linda and Jeremy from family functions and left them out pointedly from this little shindig."

Quinn looked at Sarah, "You didn't find that odd?"

"I was a bit preoccupied with my own…" Sarah shifted her eyes as she spoke.

"ah," Quinn raised his hand to his upper lip as he thought. "Go on Anne, you see to be the eyes that see all."

Anne thought softly, "When we got this invitation, I was dead set against coming….and you acted… well a bit childish really."

"When did I start behaving in this manner?" He questioned his Scribe.

"Right after you and Giles returned from Talmac." Anne said without hesitation. "I remember saying to Ryan that you seemed odd. You weren't on your game… and you were… oblivious of Sarah."

Quinn looked at the Goblin Queen, "Something must have happened at Talmac…" He turned to Giles, "Were we ever separated?"

"Once…" Giles nodded. "You asked me to see to the arrangements for the new trade tready. You were supposed to be going to your rooms… but I found you…standing in one of the corridors in front of a strange stained glass window." Giles grimaced. "I thought you seemed dazed, but you turned to me and asked how soon we would be ready to leave. So I put it out of my mind."

Quinn growled, "This window, did it have large wheel shape to it?"

"Yes, it did." Giles recalled. "I thought it was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen…but as it was not our castle and we were but guests…." He looked at the King's face. "Does it mean something Quinn?"

"It means they used an Elvin ritual…That window is part of an old rite that was outlawed…. It must have begun the severing… and the potion placed on the pillow in my bedchamber completed the process… they must have somehow had a container already to receive Jareth's Ka….and it had to be close by…" Quinn looked at his champions. "They are going to place Jareth's Ka in Robin if they can… and he will use a glamour to look like me…or rather us… and," He looked at Sarah.

"He'll try to get a child on me." She finished.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Somewhere in the dark recesses of the castle's hidden corridor passages a lone hooded figure wandered. He came to a wider chamber and took his hood off. "Are you here?"

Another figure came forward, and bowed, "My master sends you his salutations. Do you have the treasure?"

Elthric held up the crystal container with the glowing essence within. "All is in readiness."

The servant bowed and vanished.

Elthric held the container up and spoke to the essence. "Soon you shall have a new home, and the Goblins a new leader and your beloved Sarah a new master…. Long live Robin… True Goblin Heir!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Anne growled, "Over my dead body!" She put an arm about Sarah. "We won't let that happen…"

Quinn nodded, "I am glad to hear you say that, however…" He raised a hand and called out. "Meep!"

A flash of light and the little pixie appeared. "You called," he had a sandwich in his hand which he dropped a moment later, and flew straight into the face of the King. "When did you get out?" his voice was accusatory.

"Meep, someone stole Jareth's Ka from me." Quinn smiled at the little pixie. "And we figure Robin is going to use it to take over and try to get Sarah pregnant with his child."

Meep growled, threw back his head and howled.

Quinn grabbed the Pixie and spoke to him in a harsh tone, "Meep focus! It's your job to protect Sarah."

The Pixie swatted at the hand holding him, when it released him he straightened his garments and his pixie hat, "Of course it's my job! What are you going to be doing while I'm protecting the Queen?"

With a smirk the man offered, "We are going to be heros…"

"_**Heroes!**__** Heroes! What do they know about a day's work**__" Meep stormed at them._

Sarah looked at her personal Pixie guard and giggled. "So what am I? Chopped liver?"

Quinn and Meep answered her together. "No, you're the floor show!"

Sarah laughed and was joined by the rest of the King's companions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**_**Never give up and good luck will find you**_

Quinn drew a long breath and let it out slowly. "By the gods it's good to be out among you again." He said to the champions.

Anne looked at him with compassion, "When you sacrificed yourself for the King and Kingdom we never took into consideration what it was going to be like for you… how is it… where you are?"

The Fae became very quiet and introspective. "It's not anything…most of the time…I am lost into the back of the memory."

Giles, who had been closest to both halves of the shattered soul, frowned. "That's terrible."

Shrugging as if it didn't matter, Quinn continued. "There have been times Jareth's needed to draw from me. But I will admit this is not the way I perceived it would be."

Ryan looked at the Fae and asked, "What did you think it was going to be?"

Eyes full of longing as they looked at the Goblin Queen, the Fae answered. "I thought it would be more a mutual co-existence, a shared experience." He reached out for Sarah's hand and was not surprised when it was hesitantly placed in his. "Still there have been moments."

Sarah looked at Quinn with consideration and empathy. It had not turned out exactly as she'd thought it would either. Never had she thought that Jareth would ignore her and turn his back on her. Yet that is how she'd felt ever since his return from the excursion to Talmac. "I'm sorry it's been so hard on you." She said honestly. "After all you gave…"

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Sarah." He kissed her hand, saw the flinch that Anne made and disregarded it. "For the Goblin Thorne, for my brother and of course for you…my dear."

Giles cleared his throat, and changed the subject. "Do you think we have an informant living in the Goblin Castle? Someone who gave information about you and Sarah to … "

Anne blanched, "The little snot is still in the hands of the Magi isn't he?"

Ryan pinched his nose. "Not that it would do any good, remember Elise thought she had him fenced in as well…"

Giles turned to Quinn; "Is there any way we can check on him from here?"

The man dressed as a King nodded and gave the Archer a wink. "Quinn of Tarsi had a bag of tricks that even Jareth was not aware of. When you all exiled our…my…the nephew… I felt it was wise to keep an eye on him."

"You knew about that?" Sarah looked at the man.

"It's called shared consciousness," he tapped his temple lightly with a smile. "From the time we were children we shared experiences and feelings…"

"All experiences?" Anne asked wondering.

Quinn toyed with the idea of stringing her along, but thought better of it. "No, Anne, not all… we both shielded the other from certain thoughts…such as a little wager made by the Mystic and the Lord of Tarsi."

Anne gasped; and Ryan roared with laughter. "You mean Babalouie doesn't know about the price you asked for rescuing him?"

Quinn shook his head; "Nope."

"Even now?" Anne's eyes bulged, "But Oberon knows!" She pointed back in the direction of the shimmering lights of the palace. "Wait…. You know…this works in our favor."

Quinn cocked a brow up, "how?"

Anne stomped her feet and giggled madly. "Robin does not know of the price you asked! It's our private code! We know the price…."

Quinn smirked. "Should the little shit actually get a hold of the Ka, and incorporate it, we can keep Sarah from him because she won't go to anyone who does not know the code… Brilliant Anne! I could kiss you."

"Back off, Casanova," Ryan held his hand up and stopped the motions of the Lord of Tarsi. "Red here is spoken for."

Quinn's smile faded for a moment, and his serious side came up. "We have to go back in, is everyone aware of what that means?"

Anne shrugged, "Shields up."

Quinn watched as Anne and Ryan returned to the banquet room first. He turned to Giles, "Consider that promotion granted, I can't think of a better person to be my Chancellor." He placed a hand to the shoulder of the Archer, "Nor a truer friend in all ways. I consider myself lucky to have known you."

Giles sighed, "I too consider our… relationship….a privilege, Quinn."

The man who had been the Lord of Tarsi nodded, "Go, Giles, keep things running smoothly…Sarah and I shall be along in a moment."

Sarah looked at the man after Giles made a quiet exit. "Quinn?"

He took her chin into his fingers lightly, tipped the defiant face upward and lowered his lips to hers. At first she resisted, out of loyalty and dedication to Jareth. But as the pressure of his insistence increased she murmured something darkly, her hands snaked up his back and she returned his kiss. He wrapped his arms about her, "You're every bit as much mine as you are his." He said firmly. "You are kissing your husband."

"So why does it feel like I'm cheating?" she whispered guiltily.

Quinn hugged her tighter. "Sarah, don't ever change!" He released her from the loving embrace, grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the palace. '_**Never give up and good luck will find you**__' he told himself as they entered the banquet room that was quickly empting out toward the ball room._

The Royal couple of the Goblin Kingdom moved along with others toward the Tarsi ballroom. The minstrels were beginning to play, Quinn swept Sarah into his arms and out onto the dance floor even before the High King had a chance to extend his hand toward the High Queen. Oberon didn't even bother feeling miffed; he put it down to young love and joined the couple on the dance floor with his own wife. The rest of the long evening passed quietly enough, there were no more veiled arguments from any other King.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The man that everyone was taking for Jareth extended his hand to his bride, and bowed deeply to the Royal High Couple. He smiled softly to the woman on his arm and led her out of the grand ballroom. They were followed as always by the champions. All the way up the staircase there was silence. Celestia looked at her husband and understood that she too was expected to keep still. When the champions reached the royal compartments, the King led the way to the bed chamber of the King and Queen. He ushered everyone, including the silent daughter of the court of Tarsi wizard into the chamber. Once inside he set up a ward to keep outside influences out.

Anne smiled, "Now what?"

Quinn motioned her to be still, he listened and pointed to the wall. After having set more wards he took a deep breath. "I know how they got in…. but I have no idea of what they stuck the Ka in."

Sarah snapped her fingers. "Tári," She called the maid into the room.

Tári entered looking mystified to find all the champions in the bed chamber of the King and Queen. She looked at the Queen and waited for her orders.

"Tári, look around this room…what's missing?" Sarah asked softly.

The maid wondered what kind of test this was, for surely it had to be a test of some kind. She shrugged and moved about the room looking at everything, then pointed to the night stand on the side of the bed where the King slept. "There was a jar there, a strangely shaped blue glass jar."

Quinn looked at the nightstand, "Are you sure, Tári?" he asked.

The maid nodded emphatically. "Yes, Sire… I thought it was strange when it was moved out of here, and I don't recall the house maid being in here."

Moving to the night stand, Quinn held his hand out and nodded, "She's right."

"That will be all, Tári." The young Queen said sadly.

Quinn frowned at the table, and then turned to Sarah, "How did you know to ask her?"

"She has a photographic memory." Sarah said quietly. "I found that out when we came for the… tourney."

Quinn tapped his chin, "I see."

Anne, growing impatient growled. "We know who, we know how, and we know when… now what do we do about it?"

Quinn snickered, sounding very much like his other half. "We turn the tables on them."

Sarah giggled, "A bit of Little Red Chief?" She suggested happily.

"Indeed," Quinn nodded.

Giles nodded.

Celestia looked at the Goblin King, "Sire?"

"Only half," said the former lord of the isle.

The woman blinked, "Lord Quinn?" she asked. He nodded and she took a seat quickly. "But the stars…" she whispered.

Giles looked at his wife, "What was that my dear?"

The wizard's daughter gulped. "Queen Sarah has to conceive….the heir… it must be conceived during the holy time…" She whispered.

Quinn sat down across from the girl he had always thought well of. "Celestia, listen to me. Queen Sarah will conceive as the time is right… and her child will be heir… no matter what."

Sarah frowned, "I don't like the sounds of that."

Anne crossed her arms, "For that matter, neither do I."

Quinn stood up and met Anne's glare with one of his own. "Go to bed Scribe, you look tired." When Anne made a move toward Sarah, Quinn blocked her. "Go to bed, Anne and take Ryan with you…" he commanded.

Anne opened her mouth, and then shut it with a snap. She understood what the King was saying. It was not her place anymore to place herself between Sarah and either side of the shattered soul. She looked at Ryan and inclined her head.

Quinn turned to Giles, "Goodnight."

Giles looked over at Sarah and murmured, "I don't think so, Quinn."

When they cleared out of the room, Quinn turned to Sarah, "When?"

"When what?" She demanded in a harsh tone.

"When, for lack of a better term do you come into season?" Quinn began to unfasten his buttons of his shirt.

Sarah watched him for a moment before finding her voice, "Just before the festival ends."

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Quinn!" she snapped. "I know when I'm ovulating!"

"Good," he pulled her into his arms, "here's the plan, one way or the other you will be conceive with the Goblin King….either with both of us present, or with the body of the King only…. But one way or the other… we are getting you pregnant."

Sarah opened her mouth but her voice had frozen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**____**It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing**__**….**_

_****_Sarah's mind raced with thousands of thoughts, wishes and secret longings. "We?" she finally found voice. "We, Quinn?"

Tipping the face of the young Queen up to his, he lowered his lips to hers, sealing the questions forever. When He ended the kiss he allowed her to see the kindled illuminations of passion she'd ignited in him. "I am only part of the whole," he whispered reverently; "and yet my part loves you unceasingly." He cradled her tenderly.

Remembering all he'd sacrificed, she reached up to touch his face. "It's not fair." She lamented. "You should have been free to live your life…."

"I should never have been born…. Or Jareth…. No, there should have only been one…" he argued.

"No, Quinn…" Sarah shook her head, "I should never have demanded you …"

His fingers touched her quivering lips and silenced them. "I was going to save him anyway." He informed her curtly. "And I did demand payment if you recall."

A strangely coy smile played on the lips of the young Queen. "Yes, I recall… did you ever locate my lungs?"

"Sarah," he hissed as he pressed his lips to hers once more. How like the combined scents she was, he mused softly to himself. Night blooming Jasmine and Tannis, rare, exotic, intoxicating and so damned desirable; Robin be damned, he thought, Jareth too. He moved his hands, over her in the manner of a lover. "How often have you wanted me?" He asked darkly.

Sarah looked at him, lips quivering with passions she'd long kept hidden even from her self. "More often then I let my self believe."

Quinn murmured something in French and then looked at her with a beseeching gaze. "Perhaps I should have allowed Anne to take you to her chambers…." He sighed darkly. "Sarah, I don't think I'm strong enough to… resist bedding you."

Sarah looked at his state of undress, the shirt was open revealing the chest she's spent many a night kissing. His eye were dark and lusty, his voice husky with passions and she could feel his arousal. "It wasn't part of our original bargain, Quinn." She made no effort to disentangle herself from his arms.

Quinn growled softly as he swept her up into his arms and moved toward his bed. "Perhaps you can consider it… interest…. After all, it looks like I have to yet again rescue my brother from the clutches of our sister and her brat." He lowered the woman to the mattress and then crouched over her on the bed. "This is not the master bedchamber of the Goblin castle Sarah, and for the moment I don't even want to pretend that it is. I want you to know where you are and with whom."

"I'm aware." She murmured softly, mewling as his hands moved over her body.

Quinn began to kiss her, first her temple, then her cheek and jaw line working his way down to her throat. "I want to rip your gown from you…" He muttered in a sinister way, as his teeth took hold of the neckline and pulled menacingly. Dark blue eyes filled with lusty passion as he looked at the young woman, his hearts desire. "I want nothing to interfere with what I want to do to you."

Sarah, no longer a novice to passion, felt strangely virginal. Her throat tightened, and she was finding it hard to speak, "Yes…"

Quinn knelt up, his legs on either side of her; he braced himself, reached forward with both hands. He took hold of the soft and fragile fabric that covered her, his face was as haughty as Jareth's had been when he lowered the mask in the Crystal Ballroom. His lips pressed together looked as if he were preparing to bestow a kiss. In one violent motion, the silky delicate draping was rent like cobwebs. He looked down; unbridled lust moved his features as he looked upon the treasure under him. "How long I've coveted you," Quinn said as he crouched over her like a staking animal. Leaning down, his lips made contact with the rounded breast beneath it. Her breasts began to rise; hardened peaks rose and demanded his attention. "I want to know ever inch of you." He said threateningly with dark intent, he could not keep the sinister sound from his voice, and was surprised when instead of fear or dread or even apprehension he found excitement in his wife's eyes.

Quinn had taken many lovers over the years, just as his bother had. He was passionate and masterful in bed, just as Jareth was. They had even shared lovers, and on more than one occasion had insisted on their lover taking them both at the same time. This was different, Quinn was inflamed with a passion he'd never felt for any other woman, Fae or Mortal. This was Sarah, the only female in all the worlds he'd ever offered his very life's blood for. He moved; his legs slid down the length of her, making sure she was fully aware of his heightened state of arousal. "There'll be no stopping," he warned in a husky voice. "No changing minds and no escape." He cupped her breast in one hand and lowered his lips to begin licking it even harder. "Tonight, you belong to me, and me alone Sarah."

"Yes,…" She sighed as he tortured her hardened nipple expertly.

Twisting his head, he looked at her as he played wickedly with her teat in his teeth. "Say it, Sarah… Say you are mine…"

"I'm yours." She surrendered completely.

Drawing his teeth against her, scraping the sensitive skin, he murmured forebodingly. "Not good enough… convince me."

Sarah gasped as his teeth tormented her to her very soul. "I'm yours…. Quinn!" she cried out.

Upon hearing her declaration, including his name, he captured her teat, and suckled deeply. "That's what I needed to hear." He said once he released the throbbing mound of flesh. A flip of his wrist and the garments that separated them vanished. Catlike he moved, stretching and moving so he was no longer straddling her but was pressing his knees to hers separating her legs. He didn't rush, he wanted her to burn with desires and needs she had never before experienced. He was well aware of Jareth's idea of lovemaking. He wanted Sarah to understand that his were different. He captured her hands in his, dragging them with brute force up above her head. Her eyes opened wide, surprised and excited. "Oh the things I've wanted to do to you." He crooned. He yanked her arms and locked her wrists in leather cuffs that she'd never even noticed were part of the head board. "I'm going to teach your body to respond to me in ways far more electrifying and exhilarating than you've ever know." He raked his nails over her extended arms. "I will own you…body, mind, heart and soul." He said with the confidence of a thousand years. "You think Jareth is a good lover?" he ask, however he didn't wait for an answer. "I'm going to make you quiver and shake in ways he never could."

Sarah looked at him, "Think you can?" she challenged sassily, she licked dessert dry lips.

Spine-tingling fingers stroked her sides. "Oh ma petite," he growled in the back of his throat. "I've only begun…" He flicked his tongue into her ear.

Sarah let out the air that was in her lungs, wrapped her legs over his hips. "Quinn…" She looked at the bindings holding her wrists above her head, "I had no idea you were so…kinky."

"I've just begun…" he murmured as he raked finger nails down the side of her torso. He looked at he legs as he began to grind his hips to hers, he grabbed her knees. "I want you wide open to me and my needs." Startled she let a soft yelp out. He released her knees when he parted them as far as he could raising his hands over them he closed his eyes. Leather cuffs similar to the ones that bound her wrists now secured her ankles.

Sarah felt the lined cuff secure to her ankle and gave a startled cry. "No… wait…"

Settling between her legs, Quinn chuckled softly. "Not just yet, my impatient lover…" he teased.

"Quinn, I'm afraid…" she whispered hoarsely. She looked at the bindings holding her ankles.

"Sarah," he spoke in a soft but coaxing tone. "I promise you, I will not hurt you." He kissed the soft tender area under her ear. "I just want you to… experience … me." He breathed softly into her ear. She shivered, holding her breath as he moved his lips down her neck and over her collarbone. A quiver coursed though her as he began to pepper her belly with tender kisses and little love bits. He looked at her though the hair that covered his brow. The woman laying in his bed, his wife… his wife…Quinn continued to kiss her belly, working his way down. His eyes and hers were now locked. Her lips parted as he moved lower, and he kept her eyes captivated with his. Pausing he looked at her, no words were exchanged as he lowered his head, burying his mouth in the folds of her Venus mound. His tongue submerged, finding the secret canal that was hidden from the world. She moaned loudly as he worked his tongue in and out and brought her to a thunderous climax. She lay on his bed, still tied and helpless, and panting. Quinn licked his lips and crawled up over her, slowly, deliberately, making sure their bodies were in complete contact. Leaning up, hovering over her as if by some defiance of gravity, he leaned on his elbows, bracing himself. He positioned himself eye level with her. Her lips quivered and her mouth opened to speak, but words were absent. He could feel her, warm and moist and waiting. He had bonded to her for the sake of both he and his brother, his other half… he had given his body when his brother had been dying… now he was alone with her. Sarah… 'She's as much my wife as she is his!' he told himself. Her breathing beneath him excited and exhilarated him; he was lava hot, and ready. "Tonight…" He moaned as he allowed his arousal to find its target; "Tonight you are mine, mine alone."

Sarah had expected it to feel the way it did when Jareth loved her. It didn't. It was far different. The moment he entered her she knew it was different. How two beings using the same body could differ so was beyond her but it was there. As Quinn sunk deeper and deeper into her she moaned, panted and found her self arching and aching to meet him. This was what had been missing for the last few months. The fire, the passion and the grit; Sarah had suspected that the brother's had always shared a consciousness, something far deeper than just shared thoughts and memories. She had suspected that all the cruelty displayed by Jareth on her first visit to the Labyrinth had been Quinn. Now as he moved within her and against her she was sure of it. The passions had been Quinn, the sweetness had been Jareth, but the passions that had been awakened in her even on that first visit had been Quinn… the other half of the shattered soul. And she was bonded to both. The bride of the two made one, and now she was being loved by the other half of her husband. When he sunk in as deep as she thought he could go she let out a long breath.

Quinn smiled at her reaction, murmured words of temptation, pulled back slightly and then thrust forward sinking in even deeper and drawing from her a impassioned moan of pleasure. He pulled back again and thrust back into her with more force, and sunk deeper. She quivered with arousal that matched his, and sucked air into her lungs. He pulled back a third time and this time he thrust forward with everything he had. This time he didn't hesitate, or pause but began a timed rhythm and pace. Her responses to his thrusts encouraged him to keep the pace at a steady pulse. He wanted her to remember this night, the night he and she consummated their half of this marriage. Soon they were both covered in a fine thin sheen of sweat. Her moans were getting louder and quicker, and he could feel her getting closer to a climax. He quickened and deepened the thrusts. Faster and faster, harder and harder he buried himself in her until he could feel the explosion as it erupted with in her, his occurred less than a second later. He emptied his hot seed deep in her, until he was dry. They lay on the bed panting; he raised his head and looked at her. Still tied and bound like a madman's dream, her eyes wild and her mouth open. Quinn kissed her ferociously, as his hands held her even closer. "Sarah, my darling." He growled. "My wife…"

The woman looked at him and whispered. "Quinn?"

He quickly released the leather tethers and drew her in a long tender embrace. He smiled deeper, more satisfied then he'd ever been. "We'll get you will child… and then… the rest be damned… you're going to have our child…"

"Our?" she whispered.

"Our… Jareth's and mine…" He promised. "You are the bride of the two made one…" Kissing her he smiled. "I still have all his memories… and his feelings… what ever they've got in that little blue bottle…is not all Jareth…"

"Will he know… what we… did?" she asked feeling a sudden pang of guilt.

"Of course," Quinn sounded calm.

Sarah shook her head, she didn't know if she'd ever get use to the way the Fae reacted to things…

Quinn caressed her, his hands moving over her back and shoulders. "Don't fret, ma petite remember it was Jareth himself who insisted we bond… we are but doing what a man and wife does…."

"You know many women married to two men in one body?" she sniped.

Quinn snickered. "No."

"Well then…" she rested against him.

Quinn felt some devil within and whispered in her ear. "Stop feeling guilty because you liked it."

Sarah glared at him, "I didn't like it…" she then collapsed into a melted euphoric state. 'I loved it."

Quinn laughed, pulling her closer. "OH Sarah…."

Anne and Ryan were lying in bed, sleep just moments away when they both heard the loud all too happy roar of laughter coming from Quinn's bedchamber. Anne sat up and looked at her husband. Ryan shrugged. Anne shook her head, tried to lay down and began to mutter.

Ryan sighed. "Anne, he is her husband."

"Which one of him is her husband?" Anne shot back.

"Both, honey… both of him…" Ryan gathered the disgruntled woman closer. "Stop worrying about them… and pay attention to me…"

Anne cuddled closer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea sat quietly; she looked up at her husband going though the text on the table. He stopped and his face changed. She rose to her feet, "What has happened?"

"Quinn… just…took…Sarah." Cairbre stated softly.

"You're sure?" his wife asked. One look at his face told her he was. "He is her husband…" she reminded the Bard. "It was to be expected."

"Nothing about Sarah, Quinn and Jareth is what is expected, my dear." He stated as he closed the book he was searching. "They are a rule unto themselves."

"Do we have enough information?" Solea asked.

"I doubt there will ever be enough information…" the Bard said as he rose from the table and joined his wife. "We will make do with what we have."

"_**It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing**__**;"**_ The water sprite said softly. "The fate of so many depend on the Queen having a child… a child born of the shattered soul made whole…" her face was sad. "So much responsibility on a wee baby."

"And it's mother." The Bard sighed, "And the mother." He gathered his wife close to him, and opened a portal for them to step though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**_** The gods are best served by those who need their help the least**_

Sarah opened her eyes after having what had to be one of the most fantastical dreams ever; or so she thought. She felt the strong and loving arms about her and smiled peacefully feeling more loved than she'd ever felt. As her eyes began to focus she came to the realization she was not in her own bedchamber. She sat up, startled and looked about, then looked at the man sleeping with a look of complete and utter satisfaction on his handsome face. Clutching the blanket to her naked torso she retraced her memory of the last evening, and the man who'd demanded new payment for rescuing… the King.

"You're in Tarsi, Sarah;" a voice cut through her thoughts, startling the young Queen; "In my bed."

The floodgates of memory opened, and Sarah looked fearful. "Oh no," she moaned. "What have we done?"

"You're not pregnant, if that's what you're worried about," Quinn was pulling himself up to brace his back on the pillows shoved up against his carved headboard, looking far more satisfied than she'd ever seen Jareth look. He stretched and yawned, and glowed, the man absolutely glowed; "Not yet…" Sarah didn't look convinced. "Sarah I have no reason to lie to you…not about this or anything else."

"This whole two become one thing is getting to be…." Sarah began to mutter feeling guilty, and excited at the same time. Jareth had always had a way of making her feel slightly naughty, Quinn on the other hand brought out new feelings she was not equipped to cope with, feelings that went beyond naughty into down right dirty in a sexy way.

"Sarah," His haughty voice interrupted her tirade, and she looked at him. "_**You are my **__**wife**_…I am not doing anything wrong." He stretched, looking like a feline for a moment. In the next moment he patted the mattress next to him and motioned the Queen to come closer again. She hesitated and he patted the bed yet again. "Come, come Sarah…your husband is waiting." Making sure she was modestly covered, she moved until she was seated beside him, her back also on the pillows shoved up on the headboard. Quinn draped one arm over her shoulder and teased. "Are you always this slow or modest with my other half as well?" The girl looked ready to bolt from the bed; he locked her into his arms. "Sarah we need to appear completely normal if we are to pull this off and rescue the missing Ka."

Guilt, remorse and shame all flooded the young queen. "You are not your other half." She muttered pulling the sheet closer in modesty.

Quinn sighed; responsibility for the Queen's attack of a guilty conscience was his. "I should have spent more time figuring out the prophecy." He stated with a healthy dose of self-reproach. "There should be something in there about,…" he stopped speaking only to slap his 

forehead. "There is, there is…" His exit from the bed was swift, and he wrapped himself in the robe that was on the edge of the bed. "Giles!" he shouted out the door, "Giles!" His cries brought the Archer who looked at him with half opened eyes. "Wake the others," he ordered. "Conference in the breakfast nook in half an hour, ask Ann if she'd got a copy of the prophecy on her, if she has not, find my father's scribe."

Giles, dressed in a dressing robe, and looking as if he had not had much sleep; entered the King's chambers. Or rather the chambers the king was using. "Yes Sire?"

"Giles, has _**Crown-Princess**_ _**Daena Dé Danann**_ arrived?" Quinn questioned his Chancellor.

Unfamiliar with the name, Giles shrugged. "Who is _**Daena Dé Danann**_?" He scratched his messed up hair and yawned.

"My father's grand daughter by his son, _**King Othorion Dé Danann**_… One of the High Queen's sons," Quinn stated as he began to pace. "I know she's been invited, she's always invited… Oberon adores her… as do Jareth and I…"

Holding up a hand, and halting what explanations had been begun, Giles sighed. "I shall go and bath, dress and then find Klaws' steward. I shall give him some cockamamie story about the King wanting to speak to his niece if and when she arrives." He turned to exit the chamber. "I'll give you the information at breakfast."

"Thank you Giles," Quinn said pacing and formulating what he would say to his beloved niece. He shoved the sleepy man back out into the hall before turning to Sarah. "Much as I'd love to ravish you once more, I don't have the time, so don't tempt fate… Get dressed."

--

Daena stretched out her arms, lovingly embracing the first rays of the sun as she rode on the back of her Dragon. She wondered at times like this how anyone could live like the mundane. Hers was a world of intrigue, to be sure, but also one of grand adventure. Her long mane of red hair was braided back so it would not get in her way as she flew. It was at moments like this, when she was in the air on a Dragon that she felt the most free, and happy.

She had received the invitation, and looked forward to the reunion with her grandparents. However it was seeing her Uncle Jareth that excited her most. She had missed the wedding of the _**Two made One**_, affairs in her own Kingdom had kept her away. Now she was going to see him once more, and she wondered if there would be any glimmer of Quinn. Daena had been found of Quinn, he seemed to understand her far better than any other member of their clan. He never looked down his nose when she felt the need to ride, be it horse or dragon. He never corrected 

her when she used foul language, and he often offered her liquid libations no other male member of the clan would. In fact Quinn used to suggest that Daena could if she wished drink even Oberon under the table.

It had been Quinn who had helped her learn to cope with the pressures of being a Crown-princess, and it had been Quinn who had supported her claim to the throne. Not that Jareth had not supported her; he had, but not nearly as tenaciously as the Lord of Tarsi had. Both her uncles had been there for her when she chose to rule as a Crown-princess in stead of claiming the title she had a birthright to. She could have had her self crowned the Queen of _**Asgard-Aesir **_when her parents went missing. Still in hopes of their eventual return, she chose to take the throne as their Heir and as the Crown-princess. And it had been her uncles who had backed her up each time the Seelie Court tried to force her to do their bidding. They had even gone against the wishes of Oberon and his High Queen with Quinn taking the lead in the battles of wits.

She leaned back, until she rested against dragon hide with her elbows the wings of her beloved dragon sweeping against the breeze with little effort. She regretted with all her heart that she'd not been there for opening ceremonies; however affairs in _**Asgard-Aesir **_came first. No one would or could find fault with her rule, but the roaming tribes of trouble makers had to be kept in line with a firm hand. Still, it was too beautiful a morning to worry about anything.

--

Giles found the steward of the Tarsi palace; Jardine was going over the lists of the days scheduled events when the Labyrinth's Chancellor entered his offices. Jardine looked up with a warm smile. "My Lord, good morrow," he greeted Giles.

"Good morrow Jardine," Giles found like most people attached to the Goblin Kingdom, he like Jardine, not just his efficient ways. "I hate to trouble you, but has _**Crown-Princess**_ _**Daena Dé Danann**_ arrived yet, do you know?"

"Alas not as of yet," Jardine said without questioning why the Chancellor was asking. "We expect her sometime this morrow."

"Ah," Giles was pleased she'd be there soon enough. "Her uncle wishes to have her company… She missed the wedding and I believe he wishes to acquaint her with his Queen."

"Of course," Jardine answered. "I shall alert you when she arrives, and tell her that her Uncle seeks an audience once she's given her greeting to her Grand parents."

--

Sarah was in the bath when Quinn entered the bathing chamber. "I'll be done in a few moments," she said scrubbing her arm with a sponge.

"Take your time," he murmured watching her with lusty eyes.

Sarah looked up, having forgotten once more that it was Quinn and not Jareth she was with. "Why don't you wait in the other chamber?" she suggested quietly.

"And miss the show?" he untied his robe, allowing it to drop like a wave at his feet. He moved forward with the intention of joining her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped.

"Sarah," he cajoled gently. "I think I'm going to join you, and scrub your back."

"No," she held a hand up. "Not this time!"

He crouched down, unaffected by his state of undress. "Darling," he pouted slightly. "If you're worried about proprieties…"

Sarah stared at the body that her husband had been using with ease, and remembered that only half of the Two made One was present. She found to her embarrassment that she could not take her eyes off his manhood. "That's part of it, yes."

Quinn looked down, wondering what it was that she was upset about. "Darling, you've seen my sex organ day in and day out for the entire time we've been married…."

"We have not been married," she countered. "Jareth and I are…. But you…and I…"

"Are as much man and wife as you and Jareth…maybe even more," Quinn quipped as he slipped into the warm waters of the bath. "There's no difference," he protested.

"Yes there is," she countered. "I can't explain it, but there is a difference."

Taking the sponge out of her hand, Quinn turned her so her back was what he saw. "Sarah," he sighed. "I assure you, it's this body that has been making love to you… this body is the only one that was left."

Lowering her head, looking down into the bubbling waters, she whispered. "It would be different if you and he had been together from the joining…if… there had been…."

"Two made One?" He asked as his hand worked the sponge over her smooth creamy skin. "I've a feeling that you may be onto something, my love."

"Quinn," her voice shuddered. "I don't know if I can do this."

Leaning closer he whispered in her ear. "It's a piece of cake."

Sarah felt his breath on her ear, and tingled. "But to ask you to rescue Jareth once more, and then recede, perhaps forever… It's not fair."

Abandoning the sponge, Quinn embraced the woman he'd given his life up for. "Sarah Williams _**Dé Danann**_," he breathed in her scent. "For you and my brother, I would give my soul….or at least my half of it…"

"Will he know?" she wept. "Will Jareth know what you've given up?"

"Yes," Quinn promised. "He will… we both will."

--

Oberon looked at the skies, he could make out a faint soft shape in the distance, and a smile came to his face. "Daena," he whispered happily. "Tatiana, Daena approaches." He pointed to the shape now getting larger.

Tatiana left her breakfast and joined him at the balustrade. "Late as usual," she quipped with a smile.

"As long as she's here…." Oberon stated feeling the pain of missing his son once more.

"Yes dear," Tatiana agreed; "As long as she's here." Looking over her shoulder she noticed a servant quietly departing. "Oberon, we've a problem…" she motioned to the closing door.

"More court intrigue?" His voice hardened. "Still they badger the girl to wed…"

"They think that now that they only have to battle one of the shattered souls…." Tatiana complained bitterly; "That they will be able to force their will on Daena…"

Throwing back his head, the High King laughed. "As if anyone could."

--

Daena saw the spires of the living crystal palace coming into focus. "Tarsi," she said aloud, awed as its appearance always awed her.

"Aye," her dragon said as he slowed the sweep of his wings; "And the festival in full swing, my Lady."

Her hands gripped his reigns tightly. "Raggo, once about the spires, for Quinn…" her voice was filled with emotion that she'd share only with her dragon confidant.

"For Lord Quinn," agreed the emerald shaded dragon, wings spreading out majestically.

--

He had felt her even at a distance; the bond between outcasts in the High King's family was strong. He had given Sarah no excuse, but had finished the bath and moved swiftly to dress. 

He had once more toned down the ostentatiousness of Jareth's style of dressing. He stood on the tallest spire of his crystal palace, watching and waiting. When he saw the approach of the dragon he raised his arm in a salute. It pleased him that she thought to make a circling of the turret before she directed her dragon to land. He didn't bother with the stairs but used his powers to transport himself to the place where Daena would be making her landing.

--

Daena had seen the lone figure on the turret, and for a moment she thought she was seeing a ghost. Then she surmised it had to be Uncle Jareth, aware of her approach and extending the greeting that Quinn always had extended to her. Then as she circled the turret she was no longer certain of what it was she saw. "Raggo, down!" she ordered and held tight as the dragon descended to the ground below.

Once safely on the ground of Tarsi, Daena swung her legs over the edge of her saddle to one side and jumped off the beast without thinking and landed not nearly as gracefully as she might have. She brushed off her leggings, and turned to where she knew he would be approaching. Her heart pounding, she felt her breath coming in short pants. He stepped out of the shadows, just as he always had and held his arms open to her. Daena swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat, squelched the words that fought to escape her lips and jumped into the open arms. "**It's** you," she whispered as her arms wound about his neck. "It's you!"

Quinn buried his face into her shoulder. "Daena," his voice was racked with emotions.

Tears, something the young ruler didn't allow herself often, now freely slid down her pale skin. "Uncle…." She didn't speak his name; instinctually know she should not; "How?"

Holding her now at arms length, Quinn whispered. "That is something I will need your skills to learn… but first..." He sniffled and pulled back. "You'd best be greeting your Grand parents… before they suspect something."

"You'll still be here?" she asked not wanting to part from her Uncle.

"Of course," he promised. "You must meet Sarah, and the Champions."

"I've heard so much of them," she gushed with excitement.

"When Oberon has finished fawning over you, come to the old garden, you know where…" Quinn kissed on of her hands, which were now clasping his.

"I remember," she assured him as she released her grip on him. "I'll not be long," she promised as she turned and moved swiftly up the path.

Quinn looked at Raggo, "Not a word," he cautioned the dragon.

Raggo snickered, but kept his silence.

--

Oberon met his granddaughter as she entered the Royal apartments he was using. "Deana!" His arms wound about her lovingly.

"Grandsire," she breathed in his scent and buried her face happily into his shoulder. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I hope you're happy to see me as well," a female voice chimed. Tatiana stood off to the side to allow her husband the High King to greet the girl first. She then opened her arms to the girl and gathered her close. "I see so much of your father in you," she sobbed.

"Grand'Mere," Deana greeted her grandmother affectionately. "You look so beautiful!"

"Oh yes," laughed the woman whose eyes were brimming with tears. "Teary eyed and nose running…" Both women laughed happily.

Oberon joined them in the merriment. "I was afraid you'd have to miss the grand ball," he said to his granddaughter. "Things in _**Asgard-Aesir**_ keeping you busy?"

Deana was well aware that her grandfather had spies everywhere, "As if you don't know," she said sarcastically. "I'm sure Theo has given you a full report." Theo, whom Deana referred to, was one of Oberon's _**emissaries**_, just a nicer term than that of SPY. He had been ensconced in the court of _**Asgard-Aesir**_ since the days when Deana had first taken the throne. And she was well aware that he reported every little detail to the High King.

Oberon smiled, unruffled by her comment. "I just thought it would be nice if I asked…"

"Yes, Grandsire," Deana laughed. "Things keep me busy…" she removed her leather gloves and began to pull the leather that held her braid in place. "I'm going to have a quick wash and then seek out Uncle… and his bride." She had caught herself before the name Quinn escaped her lips.

"Fine," the High King said. "I'll see you at dinner; you'll be at the high table with us…"

"Oh I was hoping to sit with…" She looked disappointed, but halted her words; "Of course, Grandsire, whatever you want." Turning she headed for the exit. "I'll see you at dinner."

--

The Goblin King joined his Queen and the Champions for breakfast. "Deana has arrived," he crowed.

"Well good," Giles said calmly.

Anne shrugged. "Who's Deana?"

"Jareth's niece," Sarah said before she sipped her fruit juice. She looked at the empty chairs at their table. "Daddy and Karen and the smalls not joining us?"

"They send their regrets," Giles announced. "Seems the smalls got into something yesterday, they are covered in blisters."

"Dankweed," Quinn shook his head. "I told those idiots to get rid of it…" he muttered thinking of the garden gnomes who insisted on planting the weed when ever they could. "The Gnomes here make a evil brew from the stuff… they are the only ones who can tolerate it… but I told them to remove it from the palace gardens…."

"Don't blame yourself," Sarah warned. "After the joining lots of things got…lost in the fray."

"I'm sure," Quinn wondered what else had gone amiss.

Giles found he was thankful the Queen's parents were not present. "It's just as well," he said aloud. "This way we don't have to pretend."

Anne was already munching on a muffin, "Giles is right, we need time to let our hair down."

Ryan was sitting contemplating and not what to eat. "So what is it you wanted with the prophecy?"

Anne waved a copy of the prophecy scroll at the king, "I always keep a copy on me, I have been trying to memorize it."

"Committing to memory is not a bad idea, Scribe," praised the Goblin King as he took the scroll from her hand. "I should have thought to do that myself…"

"Not that it would have done you much good," Anne said thinking of all the work it had taken to get all the pieces of the prophecy together. "I'm not sure that's all there is… seems… off to me. Like something is missing."

Sarah read over Quinn's shoulder. "Where's the bit Jeremy gave me?" She looked over at Anne. "It's not here."

"What's not?" Anne said moving around the table. "What's not there?"

"Jeremy's speech…." Sarah looked at the scroll again. "It's missing."

"Blast!" Anne frowned and tapped the parchment. "I knew it was tampered with!" She looked at Sarah. "What were the words Jeremy gave you?"

Sarah closed her eyes, "_**Beware the man who is masked, and has fire in place of his eyes. A woman has been standing over him, looking down. Her face is in shadow, but her eyes seemed to shine like the moon, and she has known evil. There is a flash of light, and they were gone. Both of them. And behind it all, almost like another thing altogether, is the feel of danger, as if a trap was just beginning to snap shut on an unsuspecting lamb, a trap with many jaws. As though time had slowed, and one could watch the iron jaws creep closer together."**_ Opening her eyes, "Jeremy said he always felt as if Robin stole it from somewhere, and that he had not gotten all of it…"

"Perhaps Deana in her travels may have come across part of what's missing," Quinn suggested. "She's going to meet us in the old garden, at a place known to her and I… the old well…"

"You trust her?" Questioned Anne.

"With my life," Quinn answered.

"It's more than your life this time, Quinn." Cautioned Giles softly; "She will be holding the safety of the Shattered soul, his queen and the Kingdom in the balance."

Quinn took Sarah's hand into his, "I still trust her."

"So do I," Sarah announced, putting her faith in the girl she'd yet to meet. "After all, _**the gods are best served by those who need their help the least**_." Her voice was confidant for reasons she was not sure of. She looked over at Quinn, "His faith in her is enough for me."

"And me," Ryan said firmly extending his hand into the center of the table where it was joined by the King's and Queen's.

"Me too," Anne placed her hand over the three.

Giles looked at the pile and slowly placed his on top. "Who would dare decent?" He said looking at Quinn. "If you believe, it's enough for me as well, Quinn."

Azure blue eyes filled with kingly pride. "I am honored to know all of you…. Know that, now and always."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. **_**What is light without dark?**_

Deana found herself in the rooms her uncle had always placed her in. She knew that had to be the doing of the Palace steward who was still with the Palace. The rooms were large and airy and had a view of the gardens. Her belongings had already arrived and were unpacked for her. Taking time to give herself a proper washing, and changing into a fresh tunic and leggings, Deana left her rooms to join her uncle in the secret place in the old garden. It was somewhere no one else seemed to go, and she was glad. The last thing he needed was a bunch of nosey so and so's, and she hardly had the patience for it.

Like Jareth, and Quinn she was more or less an outcast in the eyes of many in this large and dysfunctional family. She was too headstrong for some of the Court's liking and too independent. She had no liking for the pastime of gossip like so many of the court's women did. And as others had discovered she had no intentions on letting any man run her life or her parent's kingdom. Too much had been put into the saving of the Kingdom just to hand it over to some upstart male, just because he had something dangling between his legs was something she was unwilling to do. Like Jareth had vowed to protect the Labyrinth and Quinn had vowed to protect Tarsi, so Deana had vowed to protect _**Asgard-Aesir**_. And for their devotions, each was being subjected to harassment from others in the Court. There were times when each had toyed with the idea of joining the UnSeelie courts… but resisted the temptation as it would have broken Oberon's heart.

Quinn's garden had been a place of solace for her when ever she'd been a guest on Tarsi. The old garden especially, with its draping willows, and its night blooming flowers all tucked within the crumbling walls that reminded her of the Labyrinth. And of course there was the old well, which Quinn had told her, could grant wishes. She had never really been sure if he was serious, or joking, but often enough her requests were granted and kept her wondering. Now she was overjoyed at reuniting with her uncle in this magical garden. There were enough activities going on that few would notice someone entering the old garden path. Once on the path the twists and turns obscured the walker from others view. Sweet fragrances of flowers and herbs and the scent of clean fresh air filled the path. To say it was a pleasant task to walk would have been doing it little justice.

--

Quinn and the Champions used a secret passage from the castle out to the old garden. Like the Castle beyond the Goblin City, the Crystal Palace of Tarsi was riddled with passages and traps. The only thing missing it seemed were goblins. They had entered the passage in one of the lower level storerooms. No one had even seemed to notice that the Goblin King and his champions were in a part of the palace they really had no business being in. Like the tunnel under the Labyrinth, the passage had twists and turns. For a long time it seemed to go down, and then it changed and went upward again. Sarah followed closely behind the Goblin King as he led the way down a path that exited into sunlight after coming out of a water fall. Once they were out of the waterfall they could see that they were in a secret garden within some ruin walls. Sarah looked about the garden and recognized many of Quinn's favorite plants. She wondered if they would have long to wait.

Quinn took hold of her hand, "She's coming," he announced and pointed to the direction his niece would come from.

Sarah didn't miss the excitement or the pleasure in his voice. "You're sure you want to drag her into this?" She asked quietly.

"I don't really have a choice," Quinn explained. "What happens to the Goblin Kingdom and to Tarsi its self will affect Deana's kingdom."

"I've read a bit about _**Asgard-Aesir**_," Anne said agreeing with Quinn. "Just three hundred years ago it was two separate kingdoms, with little likely hood of either surviving the on going battles between the Fae and the Elves who lived there, let alone their outside enemies. When push came to shove, they only united because they didn't want to be ruled by Orks or Garthans."

Ryan listened to his wife and held up a hand, "Orks and Garthans?"

Quinn nodded, "Marauding Orks and Garthans…"

"Why didn't Oberon step in and… do something?"

Quinn let Giles answer the question posed by the Paladin. "Because even though Oberon is High King, and even the elves have to obey him, he's not the person in charge of the day to day ruling of a kingdom… He placed his sons on thrones to do just that. Deana's father was made crown prince of Asgard when he was a youth… he being the child of a High King and High Queen there could be no disputing his authority…Deana's mother on the other hand is the daughter of the last King and Queen of Aesir, it was Oberon himself who stepped in and demanded that there be a blending of the blood."

"For all the good it did him," Quinn sighed. "I was a child when all this took place, as was Jareth… we watched as the adults made fools of themselves… demanding that Elf and Fae live as brothers… In those kingdoms they didn't even trust each other... Elves refused to accept a Fae leader, and Fae's looked down their long noses at the Elves. AT the time there was only a sketchy truce with the Kingdom of Labyrinthia with both _**Asgard and Aesir**_," he took a seat on a broken wall beside the old well. "The way the five major Kingdoms is set up is so there is a place for each dominate race to breed freely. Somewhere along the line, things got muddled and Orks decided they didn't want the rest of the races in existence anywhere. Orks never did like being told where they could and could not go, or hunt or anything else for at matter… They would come through, ravage an area and think nothing of it…"

Ann picked up the story again. "Oberon sanctioned the blending of kingdoms to preserve life… He arranged the marriage of his son the Crown prince of one land to the Crown princess of the other, but in doing so he caused a minor scandal…"

"I've been called many things," a haughty but pleasant feminine voice declared; "But never a scandal." The woman belonging to the voice came into the clearing. She was Fae, no mistaking that, but she was not all Fae. Her skin was more translucent, almost glowing with a soft little shimmer. Her eyes like Jareth's were mismatched slightly, one the soft green shade of jade the other was Hazel with flecks of gold and green mixed with the rich brown. Her oval face seemed more open and honest than most of the Fae whom the champions had met. Her face was framed by long red hair that fell in waves of shimmering ringlets. Her coloring reminded many of the wild foxes of her kingdom, and she in truth felt a great affinity for them. She was not as tall as many of the High Fae attending the festival, nor was she the rail thin silhouette some of the Fae females liked to portray. Like many of the women who attended the ball given by Jareth in that Crystal ballroom so long ago, this woman had a womanly figure. Her shapely curves were not hidden away by the garments she wore. Unlike many of the Seelie Court, Deana preferred simple to ostentatious. Her leggings were soft moss green, and she wore a laced up boot in doeskin. Her tunic was soft peach colored silk, and it was covered by a jerkin in rich forest green that bore a crest with a rampant Unicorn.

"Nonsense," Quinn quipped back. "You've been called far worse." He smiled at his favorite niece in greeting. "Come Deana; meet my wife and my friends."

"_**YOUR WIFE**_?" the girl raised her voice slightly as her left brow rose upward. "I thought she was _**Jareth's**_ wife…"

"Technically, she is." Quinn said enjoying the scandalous sound. "But it's my body!" he growled suggestively. "I think I have some claim there as well…"

Wincing and making a face at her uncle the unusual Fae came forward to embrace him. "I don't think I'll ever get use to that." She borrowed her face into his shoulder and sniffed the scent to be sure who it was holding her. She allowed herself to believe it was real.

"Join the club," Anne said liking the new red head instantly. "I'm still getting use to it."

Still holding her shoulder with tenderness he showed to very few, Quinn introduced Deana to the others gathered about them. "Crown princess, and presumptive Queen _**Daena Dé Danann of Asgard-Aesir**_, may I present _**my wife**_... Queen Sarah of the Dragon's clutch."

Deana pulled free of her uncle's arm and moved to embrace the Queen of the Labyrinth. "I'm so pleased to meet you at long last… I do hope you'll forgive my absences at your wedding…" Sarah nodded with a serene smile. "Affairs of state," she sighed. "You're just as I thought you'd be…Lady of the Labyrinth."

Quinn went on, "This handsome lad is my Paladin, Ryan and his wife my Scribe, Anne… and that handsome fellow there is Giles, our archer."

Deana greeted each in turn, "I've kept up with what is going on in the Labyrinth, and I am amazed by your adventures! I feel like I already know each of you," she turned to the Scribe, "Did you really ride a dragon in your husband's stead, dressed in his armor and under the spell of a glamour?"

"Yep, that was me," Anne announced proudly. She winked at her husband. "It was quite the race too."

"And you punched the Archer of Tarsi?" Deana was marveling.

"Floored him," Anne admitted proudly before adding in a bawdy tone. "I then offered to feed his balls to my dragon. However before I could the sniveling little worm went and cut himself with one of his own poison arrows." She shrugged. "I would never have served any part of him to my Dragon…she'd get sick on his caucus and she's got much better taste than to eat something that foul."

"Oh I do like you," Deana said in a husky tone. "I'd have paid to have seen that alone! Never cared for that man, always thought he was a climber… But for you, a woman to have won the race… a first in Fae history!"

"Their win cost me the mines," Quinn sighed.

"You didn't want the mines," Anne scoffed.

Somberness came over the group, Deana voiced the concerns. "The mines were where Elise attacked you and Uncle Jareth, and where the shattered soul was joined?"

"Indeed, they were…" Quinn sobered up. "And they and the joining are part of the reason I've asked you to join us here." He motioned for everyone to take a seat where they could. Once everyone was seated he addressed the Crown-princess once more; "Deana, in your travels, did you ever come across portions of the old prophecy?"

"I may have," the girl admitted without hesitation, "without ever having known it. My life in captivity," she referred to an incident that her uncle was aware of; "Took me thither and yon." She turned her attentions to the Lady Anne, "You are the Scribe, do you carry a…" Anne shoved the scroll at the Fae woman before her sentence was finished. "Thank you…" she unrolled it and began to read. "Oh… oh, dear..." she commented with a frown. "Did anyone notice how broken up this is?"

"It was pieced together…" Anne stated. "They, whoever they are, hid the clues here there and everywhere."

"This is familiar…" Deana lowered the scroll and looked off into space. "Where was it," she mused thinking back to her travels. "We came across an old temple…" She focused her thoughts, remembering something that was painful. "It had been ransacked before we arrived, and we camped there during a storm. It was dangerous and we could not stay long, but I managed to have a bit of a look about the place." She looked down at the scroll in her hands. "There were all kinds of scrolls there; some had the royal seal of Oberon. I'm sure the official scroll that is in the keeping of the Druids has just such a seal."

"A temple? Where?" Quinn questioned.

"In the foothills on the far side of _**Utgard**_, just beyond their boarder, but within raiding distance. It must have once been a thriving community." Deana answered still with eyes looking off into space. "As I recall, the Orks had raided that hillside and destroyed all living things…and the grown was left to go fallow… it was a mess when we arrived. No signs of anyone having been there for ages. Orks don't leave many clues behind you know. They are known to eat their captives if there's nothing else about."

"Do you think you'd be able to find it again?" Anne asked. "If we had a map could you locate it on a map?"

"Map?" the other asked vaguely. "Why, yes… I think I could. The tribe I was traveling with didn't use maps, although I'm sure I could locate it on a map if I tried."

Anne turned to Quinn, "Can the Goblin King request the use of Klaws' map room without bringing down too much suspicion on our heads?" Quinn shrugged in answer.

Deana was looking at the scroll in her hands once more, "Uncle…" she hesitated. "For what reason would anyone want to separate you? I thought the point of the prophecy was to join the shattered soul and unite it once and for all… why would anyone want to undo all that you went through?"

Guiltily the man looked over at Sarah; "To call into question the issue of issue."

Looking at the Goblin's Queen as well, Deana huffed. "That can only mean dear aunt Elise left henchmen to do her bidding, and that she expects to hand over Labryinthia to that brat spawn of hers, and once Labryinthia and Tarsi are his he'll want_** Asgard-Aesir**_."

"Such a loving family," Anne mocked.

"Have you met my cousin?" Deana said with no hidden feelings. "He's a horror."

"I'm aware," Anne was thinking back to being chanced in a maze by a crazed Minotaur. "He also cheats," Anne grumbled.

"He wants revenge," Sarah stated calmly, wondering how she could sound so calm when she was anything but. "I bested him, and destroyed his evil playground."

"He and his mother should have been banished," Deana complained with venom. "I suspect Elise to be behind my own parents' disappearance." She looked at Quinn, "She's not above anything when it comes to getting what she wants. And the woman has no bonds to any of the others in the family…in fact she hates us all. For years she's been under the impression that she and her son were the only true heirs."

"Would you say she had…a ___**face in shadows, eyes seeming to shine like the moon, and that she has known evil?**_" Sarah asked.

"No, I would never describe her eyes as shining like the moon…" Deana lamented. "Her eyes are more like ice." She began to pace, much like her uncles would when thinking. "And she does not bother with shadows, she feels she's above all others and has no need to hide. I was amazed when Grandsire turned her into a crystal statue for her punishment…."

"We're looking for someone else?" Giles asked.

Deana snickered for a moment, "Hiding in shadows sounds more like me when I was a captive…." Her smile faded as she noticed the stares. "Wait, I'm not against Quinn or Uncle Jareth, and I would never choose Robin over either of them…"

"Not everybody in the prophecy is on Elise's side." Anne pointed out. "Some are mentioned to help us."

Quinn held out his hand to Deana, "I know you're on my side, fear not." As her fingers moved into his he added. "Jareth knows that as well."

Sarah took the scroll in her hands, "You've known evil?"

"I was held as a slave for a long time," her voice didn't sound bitter, but troubled. "I've seen evil first hand, experienced it and tasted it's bitter brew."

"But you seem so… stable compared to someone like Elise…" Ryan remarked.

"_**What is light without dark**_?" Deana sighed. "WE Fae live very long lives… it takes us a long time to reach maturity…some of us never do. In those long lives we partake of much, good and bad." She shook her head, "You are new to this side, and you've only known the mortal realm where your lives are over in the batting of an eye. It's different here."

Quinn agreed with the young Fae woman. "She's right you know… you can't take on something like a prophecy scroll on this side and keep thinking like a mundane mortal….you have to think like the ones who wrote it."

"Who did write this?" Anne asked, "Jareth never said."

"Because he and I didn't know," Quinn sighed deeply.

Deana turned to her Uncle and smiled a wickedly joyous smile. "Well there's no time like the present to find out if the scrolls in _**Utgard**_ are what you need. They may even have a clue as to who authored the original prophecy. I suggest we leave now before anyone notices we're up to something….we can get the scrolls and be back for dinner."

Some inner sense told Sarah to look up, over head were a flock of crows. "Too late," she pointed upward; "Looks like we're being watched."

"It's only Crows," Anne said as her eyes were cast upward as well.

"Sarah's right," Quinn retorted. "There have never been crows on Tarsi…."

"They're too high to hear us… well…." Deana leaned to her uncle; "The cave?"

"Agreed…" he clasped her hand and she took Sarah's. In turn each hand was clasped until they formed a circle. Once the circle was complete, Quinn used his magic to transport them…..


End file.
